


【牛及】阿修罗

by kata6398



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kata6398/pseuds/kata6398
Summary: 幕府au  OOC  会有生子 以后会有其他人对牛/及的箭头 很雷快逃 不喜欢也不要骂我是最近看了很多大奥和御三家历史的相关产物 但是并不是专业人士所以有写不对的地方或者故意为剧情服务架空的地方就请大家睁只眼闭只眼，不要考究，本质就是爽雷同人文 不要当真
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 幕府au OOC 会有生子 以后会有其他人对牛/及的箭头 很雷快逃 不喜欢也不要骂我  
> 是最近看了很多大奥和御三家历史的相关产物 但是并不是专业人士所以有写不对的地方或者故意为剧情服务架空的地方就请大家睁只眼闭只眼，不要考究，本质就是爽雷同人文 不要当真

  
*  
武家：关东是幕府将军一派 以江户为主 掌握实权 除将军家族外最有权势的五家是御五家   
公家：关西是天皇朝廷一派 无实权 京都为主 参与摄政的五个家族是摄五家   
及川的父亲就是摄五家之一 关白是官名 类似丞相  
大奥是将军的后宫和居住的地方  
御台所：将军的正夫人

1

时值战国乱世终结，一代征夷大将军一统天下，形成将军幕府牛岛家族以武力夺取强权架空天皇朝廷的局面。自此乱世平息，看似和平各司其职，公家与武家的内斗却愈发水火不容，新的纷争与谋反一说甚嚣尘上。

如履薄冰的平衡牵制至百年后，四代将军以女性为继，手腕却过于强硬，连前代男性将军们都望尘莫及，这也致使武家与公家的对立一触即发，形成百年来唯一一次针对将军的大规模刺杀，虽将军幕府一派最终以武力平息内乱，四代将军仍然因重伤隐退，其长子牛岛若利继任，在风雨欲来的动荡人心惶惶之际粉墨登场。

“关东野蛮，关西歌舞升平，我自然是愿意留在关西的京都做个差事，绝不会靠近那些浪人武士流氓的地界半步。”及川与岩泉私会京都的一处山间猎场，至于为什么说私会倒并不是因为二人有奸情，只是岩泉作为武家一派御五家的藩王，却与公家一派摄五家之一的及川家的公子青梅竹马，联系密切，暗通款曲，有谋反的嫌疑，他虽作为将军麾下的藩王，却心系天皇正统一脉。及川彻也与寻常公家纨绔子弟不同，虽生活在鲜衣怒马的京都城内锦衣玉食，面貌丰神俊朗，行事潇洒风流，却是难得的野心家，表面沉迷欢场，流连与百花丛中，暗地里勾结关东的御五家，向往朝廷能获得实权来对抗牛岛家的统治。他身份特殊，父亲及川一脉在朝廷上历代出任关白重任，在京都城里也是一人之下万人之上的名门，母亲却是青城一脉武家的公主，是维系和平的联姻产物，却也成为一种牵扯在两派中间的牺牲品。他可以选择武家一派得到青城的封地，也可以选择继承父亲摄政的官位留在京都，但不管哪一脉都视他为威胁。

“公家有你，武家有我，我们的决定是对的，及川。”岩泉没有及川这么悠闲自得，他始终面色不虞的样子，“如果五代将军同他母亲一样有意覆灭朝廷，我们必有螳臂当车的决心。”

“关东人，”及川冷笑一声，骑在白马上远远落开岩泉一段，声音悠扬从前方传过来，“到底要蔑视我们到何种地步？”京都里天皇一脉的人皆以贵族芝兰玉树自居，最是瞧不起打打杀杀粗鲁未开化的武士，虽然牛岛家长盛不衰的历史和传统与京都的贵族相比都是不分伯仲甚至更甚一筹的，但是崇尚俭朴和武士德训的人多少与阳春白雪的贵族理念不同，他们觉得京都人浮夸，男子也弱柳扶风，只能做个招牌，京都人瞧不起江户城将军的爪牙，遍地武士浪人，不懂高雅风趣。

“你可曾见过五代将军？”岩泉问他。

“那个牛若？”天下人不得直呼天皇与将军姓名，更别说像及川这样有意取外号的轻浮叫法。岩泉连忙四下一看，见没人尾随才恶狠狠叫他注意自己说辞。

“从未见过，”及川漫不经心地摇摇头，“等我接替父亲，第一件公差便是去关东做朝廷的代表拜见将军，不过我也不会在江户久留，之后便会立刻返回京都。听说五代将军长得很是可怕，不怒自威，比他那个母老虎母亲还要可怕，朝廷的日子怕是不会好过。”

“他自小养在大奥的女人堆里，居然不像你一般好女色又轻浮，也是难得，至于长相我倒是听白鸟城的人讲很是英俊硬朗。”历代将军都幼时生长于将军的后宫大奥里，那里美女如云，男人不得入内，连粗工都是女人在做，但是一旦长到八岁，嫡长子之外的男性子嗣就必须迁入到各自封地去，作为嫡长子倒是可以再多在父母膝下成长几年，但是终归需要离开，待正式成为将军后再回来做大奥新的主人，牛岛若利在十五岁时离开大奥去了白鸟城的封地里。白鸟城是历代将军候选人的腹地。

“英俊？怕不是白鸟城的走狗爱屋及乌，不然他怎么会现在还没有御台所，因为没有女人肯嫁给他，公家派了多少位公主和摄五家的女儿过去，都被他吓得花容失色再送了回来。”及川为美人们扼腕叹息，又是一副对将军愤懑不平的样子。

“如果他肯联姻，自然是最好的，公家有诚意，他也没有拒绝的意思，但是貌美又身份尊贵的女人送了几位过去，都又送了回来，的确蹊跷，我觉得他并不是故意拂了朝廷面子，只是迟迟没有相中的。”

“年龄相当的女人他都看不上，连侧室也没娶，莫不是想要男人？”及川挑眉打趣道，“将军为了保证牛岛家长久的统治，最重要得一项任务可就是开枝散叶多生子嗣，他自己有十四个弟弟妹妹，不可能不明白这个道理，将军成年的当天就迎娶御台所是前面四代的传统，他倒好，硬是拖了两年，怎么能叫京都不人心惶惶担心他要开战，加紧挑选，连我的三名姊妹都去了一趟江户，只隔着帘子远远地被牛若看了一眼就回来了。”

“毕竟之前的御台所从来都不是朝廷的人，你们异想天开想从牛若这里靠联姻来维稳，也要考虑他愿不愿意。”岩泉一个不注意就被及川带偏了也开始一口一个轻蔑的牛若叫起来，被及川嗤笑才反应过来，恨不得拿石头砸及川的马，他刻意不理会及川关于将军有断袖之癖的猜测，结果及川还偏要再提，“倒不如先送些漂亮的小姓过去探探将军的癖好，如果他要男人，我们公家三条腿的蛤蟆没有，两条腿的男人可有的是。”

岩泉不理他，见时间不早了便扬长而去，倒是再三叮嘱及川进江户拜谒将军时谨言慎行，不要节外生枝。

可及川就算再本分也不可能如岩泉所愿乖乖在江户消停上三日，他甫一落地江户便先去了勾栏瓦肆场所见识了关东女人的美妙，醉酒到留下过夜，幕府负责招待他的人叫苦不迭，只好留他和随从继续玩乐先行离开了，但是夜里及川就醒了酒，抛下随从自己来到了江户城里热闹的酒馆，那里有人在等他。

“听说京都来的及川大人刚到京都就马不停蹄冲进了烟花场所喝的烂醉如泥又出手阔绰，全江户的大夫侍女们都传遍了你的消息正翘首以盼你的大驾光临呢。”来人黑衣黑发虽然带着刀一看便是武士，却难得丝毫没有五大三粗的样子，三分儒雅七分邪气。

“如果是安分守己一动不动，才会被怀疑，关东人觉得我们就是这样不成体统地吃喝享乐，那在下也不想让你们失望。”及川身上酒气很重，却头脑清明，丝毫没有醉酒过的糊涂样子，“将军的藩王去天皇面前拜谒，天皇的重臣也得千里迢迢来江户惹人嫌，依我看倒不如取消了这些麻烦事，以后江户管关东，京都管关西，老死不相往来倒也挺好，让我们这些摄五家御五家的人都图个清闲。”

“研磨已经上路，来信说路上都有青城的人照顾，想必是你的人马，你来了江户也是我来冒着风险陪酒，怎么能说自己是惹人嫌麻烦事呢，不正是一个交流的机会，我倒是觉得挺好。更何况如果两边老死不相往来，先不说这话听着要杀头，及川大人你夹在中间两面三刀的那些好处又从何而来啊？”黑尾铁朗一边为及川斟酒一边说话，他笑起来总有点阴测测的意味，让人不太舒服，又不敢贸然反驳。

“再私包中囊也没有黑尾大人的如意算盘打的响，听说孤爪家从北海道到冲绳收了百名良家少女做养女，准备着等朝廷的美人计行不通了就安排自己的人去吹新将军的枕边风，你自己的亲姐妹也没少觐见将军吧？”

“还是我们男人不抵用，居然关键时候还是要靠女子，也是羞愧。但是及川大人这么挤兑我，难道自己的姊妹没有进过这江户城？”

“进了三个，全军覆没。”及川没好气地灌下一大口酒，很是替自家貌美如花知书达理的姊妹生气。

“不应该啊，见及川大人这幅好样貌，姐妹也一定是让人过目不忘的美人。”

“当然是美人，虽不及我，还是艳冠京都，”及川开起玩笑，不过他们京都男子并不以比美为耻，天生的美男子更是注意自己的穿着风姿，“不过牛若不要也罢，我也我不舍得我家姊妹嫁来关东受苦。”及川口不择言，还是不小心把牛若叫出了口，黑尾听到时也只是眉毛动了动，倒也没大惊小怪，只当他喝多了些。

“受苦？”黑尾笑了笑，“难道这江户城没有一点您看得上眼的东西？”

“江户城是没有，我也并不是从未来过江户，每次来只觉得呼吸也浊，四肢酸痛，路不好走，人也没有京都的好看，说话的语调更不好听，对我这种人来说京都是天堂，青城是人间，江户是炼狱罢了，不过我倒是很想去驹城见见，不知道什么时候能有幸跟黑尾大人一起赏游？”

“求之不得，求之不得。”

两个人就这样唇枪舌战搭配下酒，不知不觉又喝到了夜里最繁华的时候，江户城中的夜虽然不如京都那般琳琅满目街上摩肩接踵，但是今日有民间庆典所以格外热闹，及川与黑尾不谈正事后便一心一意喝酒谈天起来，不久还加入了附近桌的浪人平民一起玩行酒令，再叫来不少美女助兴，一时间成了最引人注目的一桌。

2

黑尾中途稍微离席了一会，及川也没去管他，江户的浪人虽然粗俗，但玩乐起来别有一番风味，及川学到新的花样喝酒不少玩得尽兴，甚至喝到脸色绯红，脚下不稳，玩闹时不小心与拥着他的酒女一齐摔进了旁边一桌人里，这桌只有四人，应该是刚来的，连酒菜都没上齐，那女子贴在一名年轻武士肩膀上，及川却扑倒在另一人怀里被他稳稳接住，及川转的头晕目眩，四目相对那一刻及川就确定他才是今晚陪自己的人。

及川有个爱好不大为人所知，他不但好女色，也爱众道之风，但并不像那些身边的武士和贵族喜欢雌雄莫辨皮肤白皙的小姓男孩，他喜欢强壮的蜜色皮肤的男子，最好不苟言笑，对他不必那么毕恭毕敬。他小时候喜欢过岩泉，也曾试探他，但岩泉只爱女子，对男人没有半点意思，久而久之及川也就懒得再逗弄他，只与他做兄弟朋友，岩泉甚至都不知道他对自己有过男女之情。不过武士虽然不少爱慕众道的，但是做下面的还是闻所未闻，像女人一样在男人身下承欢虽然不是耻辱，却多少还是被身份尊贵的人看来是有失身份的，他偶尔在上，其实也喜欢在下，所以他也从没向别人提起这爱好，只是偶尔与固定的玩伴夜里寻欢作乐水旱齐行。

来江户的第一天他前半夜在女人身上闻够了脂粉味，服务完了娇滴滴的美人，虽然依旧精力旺盛还是久违地想尝尝江户男子的味道，他平日里与朝廷的人骂关东人野蛮，却也对关东男子的野蛮青眼有加，眼前的人就是他今夜的这杯酒，他眉毛生的格外英气逼人，鼻子英挺，轮廓硬朗，不怒自威的气场骇人却并不劝退及川，反而让他有兴趣去惹恼他。他直接坐在那人怀里，不顾周围那人朋友的大惊失色，“这位大人，你的酒还没上，不如先喝我的酒？”

虽然被他的大胆和醉醺醺的模样吓了一跳，但是那人并没有义正严辞的拒绝，于是及川叫人端过来自己的酒杯倒满了酒，那人刚要伸手去拿，却见及川先把酒液含上一口，正以为他是拿自己寻开心出尔反尔，他却径直把脸凑过来把酒通过二人唇舌渡了过来。

一时间四下起哄声调笑声简直快掀翻了酒楼，大家非但没有露出嫌恶，更是受他们影响大胆地寻欢作乐起来，只有刚才想拦住及川的人露出了快要晕厥过去的表情，及川余光瞟到他们生不如死的样子，心想少见多怪的关东人，更是恶狠狠地报复似的与人抱着拥吻起来。那人像是默许了他的投怀送抱，一边被及川捧着脸吻，一边做了个手势让他的随从不必惊慌。

及川拉他进了自己的酒局，要他进来一起玩，一桌子上只有他们二人穿着有点讲究，及川是象牙白色的衣服纹着青色金色的丝线，关东男儿很少穿这般亮色，但不得不承认看着都有蓬荜生辉之感，一看就不是普通人家，可他说话口音就是京都人，性格外放，便让人觉得是关西来的外地有钱公子哥，人也是新鲜有趣，便玩在一块不忌讳什么，再说了关西的人管不到关东，更不怕得罪他，可是另一人虽然乍看起来和平民百姓穿的差不多，及川却一眼就看出来这是有意而为之，把不错的布料做成了平凡的衣服，让他看上去像是个随处可见的普通武士，事实上他举手投足和衣服的细节都看上去是有身份地位的武士阶级，及川并不想现在打听他是哪家的人，但结识江户有头有脸一点的贵人对他以后的计划和仕途利大于弊，说不定他以后发达了会记得自己和他的一夜情，及川这样想着还是投入进去带他玩着那些浪人发明的酒间游戏。

他很聪明，一点就会，虽然不像及川那般合群，但是大家都醉醺醺的自然也不会在意他是不是玩的不好，只是一味地说着俏皮话再喝酒，男人快活起来都是十分随和，及川还问起他是不是江户城里的人，缠着要他教自己说关东话。

牛岛若利跟着十几杯酒下肚也意识放松起来，他想了想还是告诉他自己并非土生土长，他是白鸟城的人，毕竟他最是有记忆的日子也都在白鸟城里，也不算说谎。

“白鸟城？”及川努力地想了想，可脑子还是被酒精浸泡到不大清醒，“那你见过将军吗？”

“……没见过。”牛岛心下一惊以为他在试探自己，但仔细一想他今天是临时起意，从出发到落座都不够人准备暗杀，而且这人在他们进来时就已经够惹眼的了，看来已经喝过好一阵子，白鸟城向来是将军成长隐退养老的地方，所以提起白鸟城就问起将军并不离奇，只不过大胆了一些，想到这里他才放下防备。

“他很可怕吗？”及川手臂缠在他脖子上，“他把我家小妹都吓的直哭呢。”

牛岛心想他怎么会见过这人姊妹，更不会把人吓哭，但是喝醉酒的人的话他本来也没打算信，任由这人醉醺醺靠在他肩膀搂着他的脖子自己品起酒来。做将军的生活远没有别人想的那般美好，他每日严格被要求吃穿用度，起床入睡的时间除非生病不然雷打不动，睡觉时还有几名侍女跪在一边不得离开，不管出入哪里都有人跟着，虽然他一向自律，可时时刻刻被监视和服侍的生活让他远没有在白鸟城时自由快活。他今日有意吩咐下去不回大奥，自己带着三名随从乔装打扮便衣微服来到江户城热闹的地方看看阔别已久的江户城，连他从白鸟城带来的天童白布等人都没有叫上，怕他们被迁怒担责，只带了武艺高强的护卫出来难得散心。

及川自顾自地抬头饮酒，酒液浇到脸上，他便拿手指抹下来，再仰头舔掉指缝间的酒，“白鸟城的这位大人，今晚要与来自青城的在下快活一下吗？”

牛岛并非处子，也不是像及川猜测的那样喜好众道，他并不禁欲也不耽溺于此，但是与随便酒楼里认识的美人风流却并不是他今日出来的目的，可眼前这位青城来的公子哥盛情难却，他的手忍不住地往自己衣服里滑，牛岛很难不承认自己身体有了反应，而且及川的长相让他多少心痒起来，他伸出手挑开及川脸边被酒水打湿的发丝，及川便含住了他的手指。牛岛觉得他疯了，却没有把手抽回来，反而享受起他舌尖在手指上像条滚烫小鱼的捉弄。

及川想自己一定是疯了，他越是想着岩泉说的谨言慎行，越是控制不住自己在醉酒下做出格的事，又或者他今晚对这人格外有眼缘，他看起来与自己喜欢的那类男人相似，但更有高贵不可侵犯感，他的生活一定中规中矩教养良好，可他越是这样，及川就越想征服这座雪山，他的胜负欲作祟让他有一种今夜必须带他入帐的决心，不惜出卖色相做些淫荡的举止。

黑尾也觉得他疯了，及川从未见过第五代征夷大将军，但黑尾铁朗可是见过的！他方才接到手下传来的研磨返回驹城的消息，便与信一封向他说明及川彻进江户城准备替公家拜谒将军的事，让研磨与其幕僚继续准备御台所的人选，结果再稍微处理了些事情回来就只见及川彻都快骑到将军身上去了！饶是一向觉得人生如戏他只想做个看客的人，这会儿也不知道戏演的是哪一出了，但是直觉告诉他此时此刻还是按兵不动为好，于是他留下几个机灵的暗探，没有再回酒席，带人骑马连夜飞奔回驹城，他得把消息亲口告诉驹城，朝廷已经不要脸到送男人过来的地步了！

及川如愿以偿，这英俊的男人愿意与他共度春宵，他们听着外面人声鼎沸喧哗的声音，各式各样的灯与烛火把黑夜照的仿若白昼，他们像是白日宣淫进了一间客房，及川骑在他身上想要把他吃干抹净却愈发力不从心，他酒喝的太多，后劲儿又很大，现在头晕目眩，空有亢奋的精神，他今天本来想在上面好好品尝下关东男人，结果事与愿违只好先便宜他了，“大人平时是在上面，还是下面？”

牛岛心想自己没有上过男人，和女人在一起也不会想被骑在上面，所以直白地说了在上面。及川一听便放松交给了他，牛岛也没有再客气，两个人飞快扯了彼此的衣服赤条条滚在床铺上，但牛岛想的完全是干女人的法子，抓着他的腰就想撞进去，但是及川的刀鞘可容不下他的武士刀，第一下挤进去个头把及川都疼清醒了，他躲了一下又被捉回来，见他还是不得要领地蛮干就马上翻过身瞪着牛岛，看他明明是新手还一脸不耐烦地看着自己好像在怪他多事，及川这下是真的醒了酒，知道自己犯了错事，他喝昏了头找了个不好众道的人。

两个人还大眼瞪小眼，及川磕磕巴巴随口说了个理由就想抽身，牛岛当然明白他是什么意思，但是箭在弦上不得不发，他对及川的身体起了反应难道还要自己解决吗？他把及川拉扯下来就按倒在身下亲吻，他皮肤白皙，比江户的女人还要白，拿齿尖咬住的地方再松开就会留下带着水光的红色痕迹。而且及川自己的性器也兴奋着，他心想也是自己非要调戏人家，只好认命地舔湿自己的手指再放到下身进入身体的肉穴，他躺在牛岛身下抬起腿张开一边插自己一边抚慰牛岛的性器，很快顶端分泌的腺液就把他的手弄的湿淋淋的，牛岛也很上道的帮他纾解硬邦邦贴在小腹上的阴茎，他的阴茎同他其他部位一样颜色浅，毛发也有意修剪过，所以牛岛也不反感，反而觉得他性器都长得精致。见他用手指操自己的速度因为手腕酸痛慢了下来便也伸进去手指帮他一起一点点分开紧致的肉壁，他们的手指在柔软的肉道中勾结到一起，身下的人甚至笑了出声仿佛也觉得这样扩张的方法新奇。

原来这就是众道的玩法，牛岛看着明明是个男人拥有和自己一样器官却叫的像个女人一样的及川，心想他真的有那么快活吗，为什么只是用手指都能让他意乱情迷，小穴里不一会儿就有水顺着两人手指抽插的间隙流出来打湿了穴口。及川也看向他，两个人便立刻拥抱起来，他的腿顺势缠上牛岛的腰像水蛇一样他们二人缠紧，牛岛换上自己的阴茎把被手指操的水淋淋的肉穴填满，及川仰起脖子好像为这种过分填满感到享受又像是痛苦，他的眼泪一瞬间从眼眶里脱出，嘴里却叫着快一些，快点，催促牛岛在他身体里动起来满足他。

他的汗水砸到及川的脸上和身上，留下暧昧的水痕，及川的眼泪也洇湿了一片枕头，他以为是痛的，怜爱地舔掉他睫毛上的眼泪，但及川勾着他的脖子说不必在意，他只是每到这种时候眼泪便会不自觉地流出来，比起痛苦更是喜悦，牛岛抽出自己的性器拿手指按在稍微肿起来的穴口上，那里充血起来显得颜色更红了些，原来这里这么小的入口却可以承载自己那根性器，他对男人的身体也感到神奇。

及川翻过身来骑在他上面，牛岛要扶着他的腰，及川却握紧了他的手让他放心自己来就行，他坐到那大家伙上自己上下摆动起来，全靠二人的十指紧扣来保持平衡，他骑累了便坐在上面前后稍微摆动让龟头磨蹭过体内的敏感点，牛岛见他神游似的磨蹭便忍不住的动起腰来从下面顶他，及川大声叫出来这回倒是恳求他轻一些慢一些，他最是受不了身在上位被操弄的刺激，好像被残忍贯穿顶到心脏，他腰软下来再也支撑不住才被牛岛接住，两手抓住他的臀尽兴地蹂躏这不知轻重又大胆放肆的关西美人。及川见他很是喜欢自己的样子，当然觉得他可爱，对他蜜色的皮肤爱不释手，更是愿意与他亲近。

“你叫什么名字？”及川捧着他的脸，越是看他面无表情满头是汗的禁欲模样越是喜欢。

牛岛看着他的眼睛，欲言又止心想还是不要说出真实身份来扫兴了，刚想随便说个名字敷衍过去，及川就低头吻住他，一边啃咬他的嘴唇一边含含糊糊地说，不说也罢，不是牛岛家的人就行。

“日后你若来青城，或者京都，记得来及川家找我。”天下人无人不知做了联姻的及川一家，尤其是江户的人。及川本觉得这是露水情缘，却还是在睡过去之前忍不住告诉了他自己的身份，他像个登徒子一样懒懒地躺在牛岛的怀里指尖却轻佻地摸过他的脸，想着以后说不定可以再续前缘。

牛岛顿了顿，说不震惊是假，却还是握住他的手嗯了一声，答应下来。

tbc


	2. 3-4

  
3

三日之后，及川沐浴更衣进了江户城将军处理政事的中奥作为朝廷代表拜谒五代将军大人牛岛若利。

黑尾也在拜谒之列，及川早就忘了他那夜不辞而别的事，再见面时二人也是生疏不失礼节的行了礼，毕竟在阵营上分属两派，再熟稔也要端的表面功夫做足，但是及川总觉着黑尾的眼神有些怪，二人并排在人群间和各自身边的人说了些有的没的，听见远远地有歌舞声从大奥传来，及川便感慨了一句真想进入那美女如云的大奥里享福，旁人自然觉得他是在恭维将军表达艳羡，所以附和起来，只有黑尾的眼神更怪了，添了一丝匪夷所思。

将军像一阵风一样步入中庭，及川还没等看清他的样貌便随着众人一同俯首跪拜下去，轮到他拜谒时他朗声自报家门，再说了些祝福将军身体健康武运亨通的场面话，将军应许下来，他才起身有仰视将军的机会。

牛岛一直只能看见他跪拜时头顶的发旋，在他快要起身时，心脏才难以控制的刺痛起来，没有紧张的喜悦，却有一种被凌迟的痛感，甚至希望他一直跪着，不要见到自己的真面目。但是见他终于起身抬眼望向自己却骤然变了脸色，没有一丝一毫的欣喜，只是惊吓时，虽早有预感，他心里仍然很不是滋味。

他们共度春宵后并没有断了联系，第一日及川上午有贵宾去拜访处理，便要求牛岛去他下榻的地方等他，他们约了时间过后牛岛便先行回去中奥，他的随从自然不会多嘴，但将军并未留宿大奥的事情自然是传到了他母亲四代将军牛岛礼子大人的耳朵里，礼子大人是个控制欲极强的女子，退位后没有像前几位将军一样隐退去白鸟城，反而留在了大奥，以辅佐五代将军为理由仍然对政事和大奥的规矩指手画脚。

另一边将军的信臣天童觉自然也知道他的事，他的眼线遍布江户，第一时间知道了将军与一关西男子一夜风流的事情。只是事情比他想象的严重的多，那男子今早去了江户其他贵族的府邸，报上的名字是京都摄五家之一及川家的新任关白，及川彻。

“若利君，”天童与牛岛关系紧密，向来私下里直呼其名，“你知道他是什么人吗？”

“他是及川家的人，”牛岛自然已经知晓他的身份，“及川家只有一子。”

“那您还睡了人家？”天童本是拿看笑话的心情打趣他，没想到牛岛是知道他身份的，却还是英雄难过美人关。

“你情我愿，又有什么。”

“不怕被朝廷抓住把柄？”

“如果怕的话，自然不会做。”虽然皇权至上，但这毕竟已经是幕府的天下，牛岛若利才是天下最有权势之人。

他本来对及川也没有太多的心思，但夜里还是赴了他的约，及川这回没再醉醺醺的饮酒，反而要他带自己去城中的集市，从各地来的商贩把琳琅满目的商品摆在街边，牛岛见到了久违的白鸟城的茶果子，思乡情切便买了两盒，多给了操着白鸟城口音的小贩些许零钱，及川也对来自青城的小贩摆出来的扇子爱不释手，身在异乡看到家乡的特产难免有些思乡情结。除了各地特产，还有不少奇珍异宝，河童的标本，畸形的宠物，他们还碰到卖些瓶瓶罐罐药材的，及川指着一瓶颜色鲜艳的药问起来，药贩殷勤回答说这是淫药，非但毫不扭捏，还大大方方与及川牛岛二人交代起用处，及川听着好奇便买了下来，小贩奉上一盒白色羊脂一般的软膏说是孝敬他的，及川自然知道那是什么，笑眯眯收下了。药郎与及川相谈甚欢，箱子里奇奇怪怪的秘方药也都拿出来与及川长见识，最后小贩掏出一样东西说这是求子药，及川说求子药又有什么稀奇，小贩挤眉弄眼说道这是可以调理男人身体怀孕的药，很多小地方已经没有女人了，战乱时候不少女子小孩饿死或者被杀，男婴却只多不少，那时候便有了很多这种调理男人身体的药。及川对这些事略有耳闻，也听说过这种药，但还是第一次见，他把玩起来还探头过来嗅了一下便想干呕，那味道苦涩至极，小贩摇摇头说吃起来才是更是恶心，可为了男子有孕逆天改命，吃苦是免不了的。及川让牛岛来看，却见他面色不虞，好像对这东西敬而远之。

两人就这样走走停停，虽然京都不少集市，但与江户还是别种风情，唯一恼火的是及川见这人身后的随从怎么甩也甩不掉，便打趣地问起他到底是哪家的少爷。

“天童氏。”牛岛撒起谎来也是面不改色，直接拿了信臣的名字挡枪。

“白鸟城的亲藩。”及川了然，不再多问，继续牵着他的衣服走走停停，有时候走的太快，牛岛还会落在后面。

“可有婚娶？”及川再问，牛岛摇摇头，坦诚地说并没有心仪的人选。

“求亲的人可多？”

“门庭若市。”牛岛一本正经说完，两个人都笑了起来，当然牛岛没有及川笑的那么夸张，只是弯了弯嘴角。

“难不成你比将军还要挑剔？”及川满不在乎的说起来，过一会才反应过来不该多嘴，幸好这位“天童”的少爷也没有变脸，“全天下的人都在为将军的婚事操心劳累。”

“婚娶不可儿戏，我也只想与自己心仪的人在一起。”牛岛难得说了一段长一些的话，说完又觉得失言，陷入沉默。

“你还知道的挺多。”及川瞥了他一眼，也不想多说，但是考虑到对方是天童家的人，知道的多一些自然也不奇怪，“难道将军大人还真的期望朝廷送来个真命天女来？这可是强人所难，御台所只是个联姻的象征，他若是有喜欢的人再娶进来做侧室便好了，何苦折腾我们这些人。”

“你们没有想过御台所的感受吗？”牛岛淡淡地说，“嫁进武家，远走关东，自此以后背井离乡，身边没有亲眷，倘若朝廷与幕府开战，一介弱女子的立场又该偏心何处？是对天祈祷父兄胜利还是丈夫平安？哪怕顺顺利利也是囚禁在大奥一生，死后还要与将军合葬，再在另一个世界继续厮守，若是其夫君并不疼爱她……”牛岛没再说下去，及川与朝廷等人想用联姻维系和平想法他怎么会不知道，当然这是现阶段最好的办法，但他只是不想再有他父亲那样痛苦的人出现在大奥里，所以他想要一个他真心喜欢的人做他的御台所，如果他们相爱，他甚至可以不再多娶侧室。

“所以我很感激将军大人没有选中我家姊妹。”及川突然说道，似乎也沉浸在独守空房的女子的寂苦中，他们坐在还算安静的一隅，也是花前月下，膝盖上放着刚买的茶果子和糖，“希望将军拒绝到底，娶一位武家的公主便好了。但这是不可能的，为了朝廷的脸面，也得找到一位适合的御台所。” 然后生下子嗣，继任将军，这才有可能打破公武对立的僵局。及川没有把后面的话说出口，只是按捺在心底。

“为什么女人要为了男人的野心牺牲自己。”牛岛当然知道公家的心思，心里除了悲哀就只有愤怒，他们一茬接一茬的把自己的掌上明珠送来大奥里，难道没有一点痛心吗？好像只有自己的野心可以凌驾任何人的幸福和牺牲之上。无论是公家还是武家都拿他的婚姻大事像给种马配种，一边叫着他将军大人畏惧他，一边对他没有丝毫的尊敬。

及川想到昨夜黑尾说的男人不顶用和羞愧，顿时也觉得自己为虎作伥，可恨至极。“如果可以，要男人当然也好。” 他苦笑，“我家小妹与长姐最是娇弱，与家里男儿争抢时是从不服输，见了武家的男人却个个都变胆小起来。” 及川想起姊妹与自己分别时抱成一团哭泣的样子，心中又绞痛起来，幸好那种痛苦不必再经历。“而且联姻的苦楚不会有人比及川家的人更懂。”及川淡淡地一笔带过自家作为第一个与武家联姻的摄五家的辛酸，其他家族的女人可能对嫁给将军还有所期待，及川家的人却只有避之不及。

牛岛没再说话，及川飞快抹了下眼泪，抢了一颗牛岛手里的茶果子，“你们关东人向来瞧不起我们是吧，我也瞧不起自己，可除了联姻还有什么办法能让将军信任我们的诚意呢，联姻就是包装成婚姻的人质，公家已经无军无权，除了人质我们还有什么能给的？”

牛岛向及川伸出手，却是抹下了一滴他没擦干净的眼泪，“我没有责备你的意思。”

“你凭什么责备我？大家都是帮凶，难道武家的女人嫁入大奥就不可怜了吗？你的姊妹没见过将军？”及川嘴硬，又好像生起气来。牛岛心想自己的妹妹们的确也都为了联姻嫁给了各地藩王，只是没有嫁给京都公家的，但也只是稍微不那么可怜一些罢了。

见及川还在瞪自己，牛岛不懂该怎么哄人，只好再递过去一颗茶果子喂给他吃。幸好及川气来的快，去得也快，吃了他的茶果子之后又主动亲了亲他的脸转移话题，遗憾地说你不是天童氏就好了，你若只是个寻常浪人风餐露宿，我们就一起离开江户，带你回京都去给你找个差事，好陪在我身边。 

牛岛挑了下眉，“你不喜欢江户？”

及川嗯了几声，好像有难言之隐，最后也只是笑着说他觉得江户从人到马都讨人嫌。

牛岛心想我的确不是天童氏，但是更不可能离开随他去京都。他们萍水相逢，此刻是情人，两日后的朝堂之上又成了立场相对的君臣。

两人吃饱了又继续闲逛，向集市的反方向相对安静的河边走去。及川走在河堤边，左手手持新买的扇子保持平衡，其实走得歪歪扭扭看着惊险，牛岛见他一个站不稳，怕他掉进水里，便马上伸手拉住他的腰把他抱了回来。他们紧紧贴在一起，肌肤相亲，牛岛的心跳的极快，似乎从来没有过这样的感觉。他承认他不是像他对天童说的那样对及川毫不在乎，不然他也不会夜里来赴约，但那的确一开始只是出于迷恋他身体的一种在意，可是今夜他们先是在集市里买那些新鲜东西，像集市中很多寻常的情侣爱人一样有说有笑，他任由及川调笑他，与他谈天说地，甚至说起各自的心里话，他见及川哭，也见了他笑，越是这样他就越是放不下他，不想与他分开。及川想必也是如此，才会此刻变得不自然起来，没法再游刃有余地看着他的眼睛。

“你先把我放开罢。”他小声说，牛岛的胳膊牢牢抱着他的腰，让他有些呼吸不上来。

牛岛没有听他的话放手，“青城的及川大人，愿意和来自白鸟城的在下再…”还没等他说完，及川就主动吻上来，他说我愿意，他愿意这个人对他做任何事，带他去任何地方，此时此刻，他是他的人。及川并不相信亘古不变的爱情，可他相信一见钟情和心意相通，尽管只是短暂的相处，可他们肉体契合，灵魂都仿佛一脉相承，这并不是他自己一个人的错觉。

牛岛拉着他沿着河堤跑起来，最后找了一处投宿，及川从口袋里摸出从小贩手里买下的淫药想让他吃，牛岛嫌它来路不明就拒绝了，及川也不恼，不顾牛岛阻拦自己吃了下去，药效果然极快不到一会儿他的下腹就像是有火在烧，更重要的是他的后穴好像也饥渴起来，甚至有失禁感，湿意顺着腿流下来，牛岛把他抱上桌子 ，让他的脚只能浅浅地搭在地板上接受他的操干。

这时小贩附赠的羊脂软膏从及川的衣服里掉了出来，他便教牛岛如何抠挖出适当的份量再送入到他身下的穴口里去，牛岛照做了，果然他下面很快就因为药膏的加持变得柔软湿滑到不可思议，很轻松就能伸进去三四根手指搅动，他的乳头也硬的发烫，周身都染上暧昧的粉色，待他们真的交合起来他才知道这药的妙处，他的小穴变得格外主动贪吃，内里的肉壁更加滚烫，不停吸吮他的肉棒，热切地包裹着他恳求他的疼爱。

及川更是喘的格外淫荡，他不满躺在冰凉的桌子上，拉着牛岛的胳膊坐了起来攀着他的肩膀索吻，他们的嘴唇不停交战，都觉得彼此甜蜜，恨不得吞了对方一样热吻，下面肉体拍打的声音也响的惊人。“啊…啊啊…快一些啊…求你了，操我…”及川被那来历不明的淫药烧昏了头脑，口不择言起来，牛岛见他想要到不行，反而故意撤出来，拿龟头浅浅插在入口却不进去，把他逼到快疯了，膝盖内侧不停蹭他的腰恳求他，各种淫词浪语不绝于口，“给我罢，求你了，操我……射进来给我…”

牛岛也十分情动，掐着他的下巴，要他管自己叫夫君，等他叫了再如愿给他。

及川难得耳尖都红了，他以前玩的恶劣，喜欢让小姓男孩在身下自称是及川大人的狗，最好折辱欺负那些淫贱的小公狗，没想到恶有恶报，这下轮到自己被人逼着叫夫君，就好像夫君比母狗公狗更让他不好意思。

可他下面痒的难受，太想要牛岛的肉棒了，于是只好叫他夫君，求夫君快喂饱他。

他们从桌子上做到门上，牛岛壮实的手臂托着他的腿和臀部把他摁在门上操干，最后又回到床榻上不知疲倦地交欢，直到两个人都筋疲力尽，才相拥而眠。

夜里牛岛突然在深眠中听到窗户响了频率特殊的三声，知道这是天童与他的暗号，却不知道他为何追到这里，于是放开熟睡的及川想要穿上衣服去外面看，及川迷迷糊糊拉住他，叫他不要走。他再看了一眼窗户，对着窗外人影摇了摇头，他知道外面的人一定看见了他的意思，然后抱紧还在睡梦中呓语的及川躺了回去。

第二天他们才再分开，及川没法再出来游玩，他得为面见将军做准备，而且他已经决定了拜见完将军就立刻起身回京都，岩泉这两天来了两封信都是叮嘱他安分守己的，并且要求他尽快返程不要久留，及川于是不得不与牛岛道别，可他心下舍不得，拖拖拉拉直到日上三竿两个人还是在床上腻着。

“我是真的喜欢你。”及川叹了一口气，对着牛岛不死心地又是捏捏耳朵，又是摸摸脸，好像昨晚被欺负到哭的人不是他一样。

牛岛不置可否地嗯了一声，反而没有及川这么舍不得的样子。 “你这木头的样子，”及川恨铁不成钢，不满他这幅冷冰冰的样子，“可惜我就是喜欢你这样的人，也是自作孽。”

“等你回了京都，应该很快就忘了我罢？”牛岛当然知道他风流，忍不住硬邦邦说上一句。

“京都当然是大把大把的美人，”及川笑了笑，“可是没有什么感情是持久的，今天我喜欢你，可能我们再腻下去一个月，也相看两生厌，就算我记着你的好，分开久了，也会把你忘了。但是重要的是，此时此地，我们的感受。”

“可是你与兄弟姊妹的感情不假，与父母的感情不会决裂。”

“因为那是上天给我的恩赐，我没有选择，但也正因为没有选择，才更要珍惜。”及川的思绪好像飘到很远的地方去，飘回他幼年生长时候青城的影山府邸，青城是他母亲的封城，那里有一条河叫北川，他与一些堂兄弟，玩伴，还有姊妹，夕阳时分在水边光着脚去踩水面的波光粼粼。“不过…你也是恩赐。”不知道是不是因为濒临分离，及川说话愈发大胆起来，“是上天恩赐给我的一场梦，或者说…将军恩赐的。”如果没有将军的授意，他不会来到江户，度过这样两天淫靡却绮丽的梦，这是他素未谋面的将军无意之间给过他最好的东西。

但是两个人都明白，这样的情话反而在给这样的梦画上节点，打上诀别的刻印。因为是梦，所以反而让它结束在最情投意合的时候是及川这样的情场浪子最拿手的残忍。

4

牛岛与及川分手的第二日，也是拜谒的前一天，在一向禁止除了女性将军男宠之外的男人随便进出的大奥里，四代将军礼子大人破例见了几个男子，除了她自己的中老信臣还有驹城的黑尾铁朗，白鸟城的天童觉，井闼山的佐久早圣臣，稻荷崎的宫侑，枭城的赤苇京治，除了佐久早是藩王以外，其余都是各自藩王手下最器重的重臣，自联姻与暗杀事件后青城的藩王地位更是一落千丈，早就被排除孤立在了幕府的御五家之外。

礼子大人现在仍因重疾无法下床，却丝毫不耽误她继续自己的野心和政治。除了日常上报给将军处理的事务，她原先的旧部还会再偷偷报上一份给深居简出的四代将军，越来越多的中老大名藩王对五代将军迟迟不娶妻不纳妾不生子嗣的行为感到不满，不管一个将军的政绩多么突出，多么勤勉，不为幕府诞下继承人就是最大的罪过，也是将军唯一能让各地藩王抓住把柄的地方，所以不停有人对他的房内之事指手画脚，毕竟很多他的亲弟弟们正做着地方藩王翘首以盼取而代之。礼子大人一生也有五个她自己生的孩子，一个长子，四个女儿，按照嫡长子继承制，她已经完成了生育的使命，可即使如此仍然有很多藩王和中老对此不满，可她毕竟只有自己一个女人，不像从前的将军还有其他能够生育的御台所和侧室，干脆收集来之前战乱时期盛行的调理男子身体使其怀孕的药，虽然对怀孕的男子来说风险很大，但的确大大扩充了将军继承人的人选，

“将军外宿，此言当真？”礼子大人听到天童的消息忍不住从床榻中坐起来，她与这些男子为了避嫌中间隔着一层竹帘，所以即使她躺着休息也不会显得不庄重，可是听到天童上报的将军前夜的行踪，她还是忍不住惊喜地坐起身来继续问询。

黑尾前天夜里回了驹城，隔一天又被急召回江户，现在正是疲累，一听到天童所说的将军出门寻欢作乐，心跳也漏了半拍，担心自己与及川彻见面的事情被发现，他的确没有与及川那方勾结，可若是被在座的不管是哪一位看到都会成为有口难辩的把柄。幸好也不知天童的眼线是真的去晚了没看见他还是天童有意没有出卖他，全程没有提到黑尾，只把将军与及川在酒楼里同浪人武士喝酒寻欢，夜里又进了一间房的事情说了出来。

“调查好那人身份了吗？”礼子大人问道，若是平民酒女出身，娶来做御台所的确不合身份了些，但是可以纳为侧室，先生下继承人。

天童当然知道四代将军在打什么算盘，所以他才觉得更加有趣，“礼子大人，问题是他非但不是平民出身，地位还相当尊贵。”

这下真是大喜过望，所有人都望向卖关子的天童，纷纷希望是自家人有幸中选，结果却是京都及川氏，这就像是泼了四代将军一盆冷水，“怎么又是及川家。”不知是谁忍不住念叨一句，就好像他们成了公武两家的联姻专业户一样。更为不满的是四代将军，如果是及川家的人，就肯定不能用侧室打发了，但是让叛徒之子当上御台所，又像是在打自己脸面，针对四代将军的暗杀由青城的倒幕派而起，那里的尊王思想也是最猖獗。而且倘若牛岛若利与及川家的御台所生下了长子作为继承人，那孩子就会向及川家的人一样，不公不武，血统不纯，幕府的继承人不能与朝廷有任何联系是他们的底线。一时间大家又不知道是该喜还是该忧。

“我倒是觉得不成问题，”黑尾突然出声提醒道，“也许天童君没有讲明白，大家不必担心及川家的人成为御台所后会生下继承人的事，因为这位与将军相好的人，是名男子。”

这下所有人都惊讶起来窃窃私语，没想到将军迟迟不娶妻的原因是好众道之风！宫侑忍不住笑了一声，佐久早的眉毛不自然地挑了一下，难得有了表情。

将军自回到江户之后就像是对男女之情失去兴趣一般，而且他说一不二，就算是礼子大人也没法逼迫他插手他的决定，所以此事一直是他们将军一派忠臣的心结，但是世事难料，考虑到子嗣的血统和地位问题，将军难得在意的人正是最麻烦的人选，不过及川的出现终究是利大于弊的，因为他毕竟是男子。

“黑尾大人又是从何而知？”

“我听闻及川家适龄女子都已经来过江户见过将军，但是将军并没有中意的。只剩下长男，也是及川家唯一的儿子。前日他进了江户准备明天的拜谒，但是夜里与将军相识，第二天夜里也……至于消息来源，只是我的眼线从及川大人出了京都开始就一直尾随他罢了，及川家夹在幕府与朝廷之间，和青城关系紧密，又好像与倒幕派有瓜葛，是个危险的人物。”

“这么危险，更不能让他接近……”

”正是因为他危险狡猾，狡兔三窟，如果能把他软禁在江户城，他也变不出什么花样来。“黑尾打断。他们一直迫切的想掌控青城，及川若是能当人质，对于他们来说是再合适不过。

”天童大人，黑尾大人，你们确定他不是有意接近若利？”礼子大人总觉得事出蹊跷，很难不狐疑。

两个人都否认了这样的猜测，因为一切的确是机缘巧合，天童知道将军是恰巧那天想要出去散心，毫无征兆也无迹可寻，除非及川可以通灵。黑尾则是更加心知肚明，因为那个酒楼是他自己选的地方。

“我问你，若利当真对那男子动心？”

“千真万确，”天童回想起他来到他们下榻的地方，在窗外听着及川一会浪声称将军为夫君，一会叫他天童，心想将军出门报上的名字怎么还是他的，但是按照其他暗探和随从的说法，他也多少知道将军是真的对他有意思，可及川还被蒙在鼓里。

他的确是牛岛的挚友，信臣，凡事与他站在一边，可他也没办法得罪余威犹在的四代将军，更何况牛岛对御台所的人选一直固执，的确成了他的把柄，于情于理，他都得借四代将军之手尽快把这件事替他解决了，哪怕是牛岛不喜欢的方法。他忠诚于将军，愿意为他鞠躬尽瘁，但并不是愚忠。

“既然如此，事情也不能再拖了，明天等典礼过后，在他返回路过井闼山时请佐久早大人务必把他拦下，千万不能让他回了京都。”礼子大人这样向佐久早请求道，井闼山的佐久早家是御五家里与将军世家血缘关系最深也最受尊崇的家族，他们的权势从佐久早可以自由出入江户就可见一斑。 

佐久早虽答应下来，却难得从他凡事兴致缺缺的神情上看出来他心情不悦。

“御台所是男人这件事，恐怕也不好张扬出去吧。”宫侑摸摸下巴。

“届时可以让他顶替他姊妹的名字。”

“那继承人的事又该怎么办？这只是缓兵之计吧。”

“当然，等将军开了御台所的先例，这之后再送进来侧室就不会那么难劝服他了。”

帘内帘外你一言我一语的讨论，好像成婚就在明天一样紧迫。天童知道若是将军听到这些对话，一定会把及川送到远远的地方，至少让他回去京都之后永远别再踏足江户，不要成为一个人质御台所，眼中钉一样的将军正夫人，可他还是低估了他身边的人对他病态的控制欲和忠诚，作为一个将军他还是太年轻了些。

“希望及川殿下返回京都的路上…一切顺利，”牛岛顿了顿，他对前人的应答都是固定，但是和及川的最后一句话，他绞尽脑汁也只说出两个字，“平安。” 及川没有马上机灵地回话叩谢，场面陷入一阵沉默，旁边的人都看向及川替他着急，想让他尽快回话，可他张了张嘴，巧舌如簧的嘴全失了能力，喉咙也发不出声音。

好一会儿他才缓过神来，妥当地行了礼，接收了将军赐予的礼物，才失魂落魄回到位置。牛岛也仿佛完成了一件大事，心里悬挂的大石落下，及川没有不顾身份地与他相认或是说出不得体的话，可他还是丝毫没有轻松的感觉。他决意要让及川知道真相再离开，让他知道和自己翻云覆雨的不是天童氏的某个少主，是高高在上的将军大人，他主动破坏了一个绮丽的梦，甚至可能让它就此成为及川的噩梦。他直觉及川不会把它当成什么值得炫耀的经历和谈资，甚至可能把这个秘密带到坟墓里，但这样午夜梦回之际他就永远忘不了自己，不是一个籍籍无名可以被轻易抛在脑后的江户情人。他是当真喜欢及川彻，虽然不知道及川是真心还是逢场作戏，他愿意放他离开，却不想被遗忘。

天童在另一侧看了看牛岛，又看了看及川，一向戏谑的脸上也难得出现身不由己的叹息。

tbc


	3. 5-6

  
5

及川再醒来时果不其然发现自己被关在一个陌生的地牢里，他被绑在椅子上，身上华贵的衣物只剩下单薄的象牙白色里衣，此刻夜深露重，地牢里更是寒气逼人，他的手脚像失去知觉一般冰冷，脸也苍白的可怕，皮肤下几处青色枝蔓一般的血管都清晰可见，更显得他昏迷中的眉目精致且脆弱。佐久早的手贴过他的脸，掌心接住他的侧脸好像捧住一弧月亮，他一向不喜欢接触生人，但是此刻还是忍不住看一看使那个不知情为何物的将军鬼迷心窍的人究竟是何方神圣。

一切缘为及川在回京都的路上仍是没缓过劲儿来的失魂落魄，所以警戒心也没有平日强，夜里途径井闼山封地时更是掉以轻心，因为这里很快就会到青城地界，没想到在山路上遇袭，他本以为是强匪，多打发一些钱财就好，没想到劫匪对他们马车上将军的赏赐一点兴趣没有，反而把他们所有人都扣押下来，为首的人故意摘下面罩，及川这才真的大惊，完全不明白井闼山的藩王亲自来抓他是什么用意，佐久早骑在马上眼睛里一点光都没有地睥睨着被五花大绑的及川，他们人数几倍多于及川的护卫，为了不做无谓牺牲以卵击石，及川早在一开始就乖乖投降了。

佐久早并不与他沟通，他被俘之后很快就被打晕过去，一路上颠簸在马车里不知去了哪里。

一盆冷水自他头顶泼下，及川立刻从昏迷中惊醒过来，他本就处于失温，这下更是冷到牙齿打颤，恨不得抱成一团可是四肢又被绳子牢牢绑在椅子上，头发上一缕一缕地滴下水来。

“冷吗？”佐久早的声音低沉，在面罩后面更是闷闷地带着一丝威胁意味。

及川深吸一口气想要说话，却为灌到嘴里的水呛到咳嗽起来，甚至冷到说不出完整的话来，他抬眼看着佐久早，心想自己真是时运不济，江户一游，不但有幸和大将军花前月下翻云覆雨，还被难得一见无冤无仇的井闼山的藩王生擒，他又想笑却连控制嘴角的肌肉都做不到，只是不停因为深入骨髓的冰冷而发抖。

佐久早靠近过来，盯了他片刻，把手伸向他的脸，指尖从他的脸颊缓缓滑向里衣胸口处，好像故意凌迟他的羞耻心，但是及川却一动不动，也没有一点要挣扎的意思，只是似笑非笑地回看他，丝毫没有被轻薄应有的羞耻感。可能哪怕他面对的是刀尖划破皮肤也不会露出取悦别人的恐惧神色。

佐久早觉得无趣，便收回了手，坐上旁人搬来的椅子，与他面对面对峙。

“是京都派你来接近若利的？”他撑着头，黑色的卷发从指缝间露出，及川注意到他眉毛上竟有两颗贴着很近竖向排列的黑痣显得邪佞，再加上他身材高大，只是坐在及川面前，都给他一种会被他生吞活剥了的压迫感。

但及川并不觉得自己怕他，“是。”及川大大方方承认了，他一早就猜到了将军身边眼线复杂，如果他当真与将军大摇大摆共度两天，没人看见才叫诡异，可他百口莫辩，就算说着不是，也会被当成是拙劣的撒谎，还不如承认，“可惜失败了，将军也看不上我呢。”

佐久早手上沾到了及川身上淋上的水，换做其他人可能用衣服擦掉就是了，可他皱着眉好像极为不满，旁人递上手帕他才仔细地裹住被淋湿的手指，看起来有些病态的细致，“等你回了京都，有何打算？”

“安分守己做我的关白，以后再不踏入江户。”这也是及川的心里话，江户简直成了他的噩梦之地，只想逃离，他没有做御台所的能力，和将军的情缘只会让他地位更加微妙。

“好，”佐久早直觉他并没有撒谎，若有所思点了点头，利落命人给他松了绑，及川是没想到这么轻易就放他走，他本以为还会有一场苦战，说不定要从他这里逼问出什么，但仔细一想虽说公家武家对立多年，但这毕竟不是战乱纷争时的尔虞我诈你死我活，朝廷的罪过说破天也只是想给将军安排一位御台所，若为了这样的小事都值得把他这样的使臣一通严刑拷打，那才是小题大做，他猜测佐久早故意露脸给他看，也没有藏着掖着他在井闼山被俘的事实，可能也只是对他恐吓一番，对朝廷这种“下三滥”的手段杀鸡儆猴。

松绑过后及川摸了下被捆绑到失去知觉的手腕，他本就皮肤白皙，现在更是惨白的手腕上红色的印子十分显眼，他浑身都湿透了还在滴水，可佐久早甚至没有把外衣还给他的意思，要看他众目睽睽下穿着单单里衣狼狈离开。

但是及川也不恼，他现在孤身一人，怎敌得过井闼山千万的人，不过等他回了京都，不，都不用京都，等他回了青城，他一定要把这口恶气出回来，睚眦必报非君子，可及川本也不觉得自己是君子。于是他心态也平和了，佐久早向他承诺等他人到了京都，便把人马完璧归赵，及川听了心里恨的牙痒痒却还像模像样对着眼神一直紧盯着他的佐久早做了个揖才得体地潇洒离开。

佐久早一向不喜欢京都朝廷的人，对及川更没有好感，而且若是按照礼子大人的意思把他拦下送回江户，对武家其他藩王和自己来说不利，于情于理，他都不会听话照做，倘若真的杀了及川解气又不可能，他的立场虽然微妙，但是地位尊贵，即便是佐久早也不能肆意妄为。及川最好是遵守他的承诺再也不踏入江户，不然他的必经之路就是青城之后的井闼山，佐久早绝不会放过他。

及川夜里独自一人抄近路上山，山路只需要一夜就到了青城的地界，他已经冷的快失去意识，时时刻刻头重脚轻，浑身打颤，可是那股报复的意志还是支撑他不停在山林中辨别着方向时走时停，可惜祸不单行，他又在距离青城只有几百米的关口被一熟人拦下。

“黑尾大人这是做什么？”他皮笑肉不笑地倒退两步，好离前方持武士刀一夫当关的黑尾铁朗拉开些距离。

“及川大人怎么如此狼狈？”及川身上的里衣还没干透，又沾了不少尘土，他身材修长，并不是弱不经风的气质，却依然因为此刻的落魄狼狈而惹人怜爱。

“拜佐久早大人所赐。”及川对黑尾并没有太多的好感，只是几次想笼络他，却被他岔开话题，可是与他交心又太危险了，没想到驹城果然也拿他做眼中钉，“没想到逃过了螳螂的一劫，还有黄雀在后。”

“佐久早大人为什么放你走，及川大人知道吗？”

“不如先告诉我，他为什么抓我？”及川没好气地反问。

“因为将军要娶你为妻。”黑尾意味深长。

“不可能。”及川脱口而出，他虽然没有和牛岛以将军的身份交流过，但是他们都心照不宣，梦就是梦，他是不会留下及川强迫他的，而且这样放他走又捉他回来的把戏实在是无聊，他不信牛岛会做出这样的事。

“及川大人，和在下走一趟吧。”黑尾拔出刀，“就当是为了我们的姊妹。”

黑尾早就知道佐久早不会乖乖听话把及川拦下，他们反对和公家联姻，和礼子大人一派想着早日覆灭朝廷，不接受联姻，但是礼子大人为了巩固牛岛的将军位置，即使及川是公家的人，还是妥协了，这样的行为一定让佐久早不满，但是驹城并不想再起纷争，保持公武对立某种程度上也是和平，若是能和将军联姻那是再好不过，当他返回驹城和藩王与阁僚商议后却得出了及川是最佳人选的结论。研磨说他现在代表的是朝廷，将军代表幕府，这岂不就是我们想看到的联姻？夜久说而且他是男子，生不下足以威胁对立的孩子。

黑尾心想可他们一致觉得青城倒戈，迟早有帮助朝廷反抗幕府的嫌疑，而这个青城潜在的领头人不就是及川彻，简直是让将军羊入虎口，不过灰羽却剑走偏锋地提议道，“那不正好把他扣在江户！”灰羽是外邦人，虽然自小长在驹城，可思维方式总是别出心裁，人虽然大大咧咧，倒是经常一针见血让人醍醐灌顶。

黑尾这下彻底无话可说了，此次被礼子大人急召，他正好可以借礼子大人的意思把及川扣押，只是没想到执行方是井闼山，他知道井闼山这样的鹰派未必会遵照礼子大人的意思，所以准备了后手，倘若他放了及川，黑尾就在这里埋伏好了等他。他趁井闼山的人马都去拦截及川，与几个随从潜入到了山上关口附近。

及川看起来虚弱极了，手上也无刀刃，可是等黑尾近身却发现他手无寸铁也不可轻视，他体术极佳，刀在第一下伤了他的肩膀过后反而成了近战的累赘，他索性扔了刀和他打起来，一时间两人拳脚相缠难舍难分，及川刻意以腿脚扬起沙尘，让黑尾凌厉的腿脚功夫因为视力受阻有所顾忌，最后竟是求生意志更强的及川占了上风，把他压在地上锁了手脚。

“是你故意暗算我，把我和将军引到那家酒楼吗？”

“不是，虽然我说了你也可能不信，但是那的确是缘分使然，即使我机关算尽了，把你们安排到一起，我也无法操纵你去对将军投怀送抱吧。”黑尾被压在地上也不恼，仍然笑着看向他，“将军一直对男女之事很是反感，毫无兴趣，对男人也并没有特殊的爱好，可那天怎么就看上了你，愿意和你行房，及川大人自己没有一点过错吗？”

及川脸冷下来，想起自己当日是多么放荡，但是不想再和黑尾多费口舌，他只要再前行几百米就到了关口，“我现在卸了你的胳膊和腿，等我到了青城自然会叫人过来救你，如果你胆敢大声喊叫引来井闼山的人，我就割了你的舌头，我说到做到。”

黑尾苦笑着点点头，可还没等及川动手，他就突然说道，“可我不是一个人来的啊，及川大人。”

他话音刚落，及川身后的树上就灵巧跳下来身高六尺的灰羽毫不留情地把及川打晕过去再扛到肩上一气呵成，还不忘嘲笑刚被骑在地上的黑尾。

黑尾认栽，也不反驳，活动了下肩膀，心想及川浪荡轻浮的外表让人果然情敌，想必如果给他一把刀，两个人再认真比拼，也是输赢难定，他从里到外都不是一个好惹的角色。

6

牛岛这个夜里又梦到了及川，他梦到自己坐在中庭处写字，一个漂亮的小孩从后面扑上来，连声叫他父亲大人，可是这小孩面生，他从未见过，刚想开口说我不是你的父亲，他就活泼地跑开了，连鞋袜都不穿就赤脚跑到庭院里的樱树下，原来有个人在那里折花，小孩便央求那人把他抱起来好去折高处的话，牛岛想看清他长什么样子，却发现他总是被花枝遮住脸，直到那人蹲下把他抱起来，慢悠悠走到牛岛这一侧，他才看清那人是及川。

他看起来成熟了一些，却是更好看的样子，让人目不转睛，有浅白色的花瓣落在他头发上，小孩便伸手替他拿走握在掌心，然后又挣脱了他的怀抱，郑重其事地跑过来把那花瓣交给了牛岛。

“将生，你在做什么？”及川走过来，手上有一枝完整的樱花，他随手就把它插到牛岛桌前的瓷瓶里。

将生，是这个孩子的名字？虽然莫名其妙不明所以，可牛岛还是一言不发巧妙融入在这样平和的家庭氛围里不去多舌。小孩活泼好动，不停地在牛岛身边上蹿下跳，自言自语，自己一个人也玩的不亦乐乎，及川却非常平静地只是坐在一边赏花，牛岛放下笔伸出手去拉他的手腕，他的手很冷，像是一座冰，不是及川的温度，于是他便把他拉到怀里，希望他能暖和一些。及川始终没有动作，靠在他肩膀上任由他抱着。

“我很想你。”牛岛叹息了一声，虽然他们才分离三天的光景，却已是度日如年。

及川没有回话，主动握住他的手，和他十指紧握，牛岛抱了他不知道多久，只感觉心里一切烦闷和郁结都随之而去，满心都是平和。不知道抱了多久，一直吵闹的小孩声音消失了，不知道那孩子跑到哪里去了，他才把手伸到及川的衣服里，感受到他丝绢绸缎一般的皮肤游走在指尖下，及川也是很快陷入情动一般拉下他的脖子迫不及待地亲吻他，白天的日光就洒落在及川的脸侧，还有些刺眼，他若是被照到了眼睛还会往牛岛怀里钻，不远处有樱花簌簌在空气中被风打乱的声音，但是他们只管接吻和爱抚，四下无人正是僻静。他很快又抬起及川的一条腿，好脱下他的里裤让他把身下的入口暴露出来，他们就这样光天化日自由自在地交合，连接处的体液不断滴在米白色的草席地面上，他们的喘息和呻吟也淹没在花浪的声音中，没有侍女，没有女官，没有清规戒律，没有大奥的规矩，只有自由和充满怜惜的爱意。

他好像一只白鸟，逡巡在旷野，身心满是惬意和勇气。

牛岛捧住及川陷入情欲里潮红的脸，“做我的妻子。”他大胆地说出来，又害怕及川会拒绝他，就急忙堵住他的唇舌。

不知道他们温存了多久，已经穿好了衣服只是依偎着，小孩突然不知从何处跑了回来，不停央求说我们该走了，及川便轻易挣开了他，叫着将生的名字，去牵小孩的手就要离开，牛岛想要挽留，想要抓住他，却怎么也动不了似的，只能眼睁睁看着及川牵着那漂亮的小孩离开，再然后那株樱花树也不见了，中庭也破碎开来，大奥的一切都归于黑暗。

牛岛醒了。

他徒劳地收紧了怀抱，可是榻上只有他自己一个人。

第二天他从中奥处理政事后回到大奥拜见他的母亲礼子大人，两个人经常因为老生常谈的御台所和子嗣问题不欢而散，但是这回礼子大人倒没有以往那样气急败坏，心态平和了不少，让牛岛多少刮目相看，她最后还好言提醒了牛岛，快到他父亲的忌日了，记得到时候回去白鸟城将军家的宗祠所在去看看他。

他的父亲在大奥里蹉跎半生，费心劳力，也是英年早逝，作为御台所先一步被葬进了将军坟冢，他记忆里总是在母亲严厉的责备后温柔宽慰他的男人死去的时候看起来痛苦不已。可他没法痛恨自己的母亲，即使是他们意见相左，两个说一不二的人都无法叫彼此臣服，但是他对母亲仍然一直有着身为臣与子的敬意和爱。但就是这样畸形的爱和责任，让所有幸福圆满分崩离析，让他不想重蹈覆辙。

他想要的家庭，其实就是梦中的那般，他和爱人心意相通，情投意合，庭院里有花开时，家里人一同赏花，小孩可以调皮顽劣一些，不必规规矩矩，束手束脚，可他把自己唯一的解脱放走了。

礼子大人见他好似有心事，其实心下了然他在为什么心事重重，再一想到及川人其实现在就在江户城里软禁，好像万事俱备，距离大功告成已经不远了，便忍不住面露喜色地告诉了他，她有意安排及川做他的御台所。

牛岛一开始还大惊及川没有回去京都的事实，向母亲大人诘问及川下落，礼子大人只说了他也有意留下，但现在还不能让他们见面。牛岛还想拒绝，礼子大人才是真的动怒了，他的将军之位难道要因为无妻无子而拱手让给其他兄弟们吗，他是与生俱来最适合的将军，是嫡长子，也是礼子大人亲生的最信任疼爱的孩子，难道其他弟弟们可以因为是个“种马”生的孩子多就可以取代他吗？她直言自己能为他做的只有这么一件事，如果他再不知好歹地拒绝，让她比死了还要痛苦。

牛岛久久说不话来，他甚至是怕自己一张嘴，就要把那份同意表达出来。

他何尝不想要及川。

距离及川拜谒后五日的青城，正是举城欢喜时节，青城阁僚中最有权势的岩泉公的婚事在即，岩泉一边为自己的婚事欣喜，一边又忍不住担心，及川彻明明三日前就应该途径青城，两个人还能以打猎为名在山野里见个面，他也理应出席自己的婚礼，可是及川迟迟没有消息，去京都打听后才知道他来了一封信，说因身体抱恙所以先在江户住下，但是那字迹并不是及川本人的，信函里也只字未提岩泉的婚宴，岩泉便觉得事出有鬼，派出不少人去周遭一圈打探却一无所获，连带着及川出发时的车马都不翼而飞，有人说在井闼山地界见到了与其相似的人，但是也没了后文。

“岩泉，你的婚事我们其他人也操心不了，不如把找及川的事交给我们，”花卷见他茶饭不思，如此提议，他们四人从儿时起便一起长大，虽然地位有别，但是有着童年玩伴的感情在，岩泉也相信他们跟自己一样担心及川，干脆让松花二人动身去了江户打听。

花卷与松川出发前告诉岩泉一定在他婚事当天把及川带回来，于是岩泉便放心送他们离开。

可是等到了约定的日子，牛车刚带着岩泉的新妻绕青城一圈，就见松川一静面色阴沉风尘仆仆赶回打断了婚礼，岩泉知道事情不妙，只好先安抚下妻子与父母，和松川先行进了一间房，关上门之后松川便说，“是我快马加鞭回来，消息还没到京都。”

“什么消息？”岩泉心跳得极快，好像随时会从身体里蹦出来，他有预感及川一定出事了。

“及川大人……要嫁给将军做御台所。”松川一口气干脆说完，“消息是昨天的，其他藩王今天会陆续知道，影山公和京都及川府知晓的更早些，因为影山家会出人替他进京都担任关白。”

岩泉愣在当下，久久说不出话来。

及川兜兜转转，又回了江户，他虽然被软禁，依然照旧吃喝，毫不亏待自己，只是不再摆出虚情假意的笑模样。黑尾与他促膝长谈，礼子大人也亲自离开大奥见他，又是一通威逼利诱，甚至以出现在江户的两名他的属下旧部的命相要挟。

最后牛岛来了，他们隔着竹帘相见，却都是不想说话的冷漠样子。

还是及川打破了沉默，他说他有三个条件。

牛岛答应了。

“无论如何，你都要履行我的三个条件。”及川怕他是逞一时口舌之快，又再三强调是任何条件。

牛岛说好，语气里还是硬邦邦的，让及川心下狐疑他究竟到底有没有那么喜欢自己。

“第二个和第三个我还没想好，但是第一个，你现在就能办到，我要恢复青城的俸禄到60石。还有其他藩王从青城分走的人马，尤其是井闼山和驹城，要返还三倍。”他说了自己睚眦必报，绝不是说说而已。60石的俸禄已经与俸禄首位的稻荷崎相当，至于井闼山和驹城在青城被削藩之际带走的好处，他都要了三倍奉还作为报复。

牛岛这才主动掀开帘子，两个人四目相对，及川戏谑地挑了挑眉毛，“做不到吗？”他其实心下也是紧张，拿牛岛对他的喜欢赌了一把。

“还以为你要做将军。”牛岛捉住他的手把他拉扯过来，两个人紧紧拥抱在一起。

tbc


	4. 7-9

7

牛岛若利继任五代征夷大将军的第三年，关西最高门第之一的及川氏长子及川彻嫁入牛岛家，将军世家的第一次公武联姻成了几家欢喜几家忧的大事。

大奥里不是没有过男人来做御台所，可将军与御台所都是男子的情况还是闻所未闻，大奥里的女人们都对这位素昧谋面的御台所望眼欲穿，众道之风在寻常眼里还是男人长得像女子的刻板印象，但是及川彻却出乎意料并不孱弱阴柔也不长相女气，相反，他英俊倜傥，丰神俊朗，身上的衣物不同于关东武士爱好的暗色，皆是流光溢彩的亮色打底绣着仙鹤鲤鱼光彩照人，他的五官更是明艳，皮肤白皙，与将军的冷峻形成鲜明对比。

大奥女官见他踏入长廊便俯首跪下一片，他会有意走得快一些，以防她们跪的太久。及川对侍女们更是体贴，从不提多余的要求，甚至会主动夸奖她们的着装与妆容，这些与硬派武士朝夕相处的关东女子，少女时期就被送入大奥此后一生就算死去都无法离开，所以哪见过这般会说话的漂亮男子，自四代将军退位后大奥里除了将军再没有男人，连昔日的男宠也都一并被赶出大奥，可五代将军对女人们没有一点差别对待，是孔武有力的女工还是貌美的女官对他来说都是一视同仁的疏离，只有偶尔等到藩王与重臣被四代将军秘密召入大奥时才是她们唯一飞出大奥的期盼，可这些将军的忠臣兄弟又怎么敢觊觎将军的女人们，于是日子就这样平平无奇地过着，直到将军迎娶了他的第一位御台所，彻底改变了死气沉沉的大奥。

及川家出手阔绰，带进大奥的除了他自己几十箱行李，还有招待全部大奥女子的礼物，都是来自京都制作精美的首饰衣料扇子和各地糕点礼品，大婚那天大奥简直比以往过节还要热闹，及川并没有有意被打扮成女子的样子，也没有接受礼子大人提出的顶替长姐名字的提议，不然他长姐以后如何嫁人，他说他如果要嫁，自然就要风光嫁进来，全天下都要知道，对于“出于好意”为照顾他身为男子的尊严和名声打算婚事低调从简的提议他也拒绝，阴阳怪气地问你女儿嫁给将军你会低调吗？

牛岛不掺和及川与武家若干老中的唇枪舌战，乐意随他去了，他每日光是政事就已经够焦头烂额，再有关于婚事子嗣的事情他不善于对付的通通被及川主动拦下，一个颐指气使的老中指责御台所不应干预政事，及川反驳什么时候将军的房内事都成了国家政事，那你背着夫人的五个私生子不成了你最好的政绩？每次都把人反驳到哑口无言。

虽然御台所娶进来了，可子嗣问题还是无法解决，礼子大人也明白这是治标不治本，开始打娶女性侧室的主意，但牛岛还是那副油盐不进的样子，左耳听右耳冒，她便几次三番见及川，及川当然是不同意，礼子大人强硬地说你怎么可以霸占国之根本，幕府的将军。及川心里冷笑，嘴上淡淡地说我没有霸占他，只是他也不愿意罢了。可礼子大人坚信牛岛的不愿意全是出于考虑及川的立场，一定是他担心将军与其他女人有了子嗣之后冷落了他。

及川心下替她感到悲哀，四代将军女中豪杰，军政上手段狠辣，的确是她那一辈兄弟姊妹中最适合做将军的，可将军退位之后留在大奥里时间久了考虑起儿女情长满脑子又是小家子气的争风吃醋，诚然及川即便是自己婚娶也不想三妻四妾，更不想牛岛有，可是如果做将军非要娶侧室不可，他也不会斤斤计较，只不过不能是现在。他说如果是子嗣问题，也不是不能指望他，他意有所指礼子大人收藏的求子药，却被顾左右而言他地敷衍过去，归根结底她还是不肯让公家的御台所怀孕。

最开始及川答应了婚事也是有自己的算盘，他想起那时药贩说的求子药，还有青城以前的传闻，他需要来自岩泉的帮忙。在婚礼上他终于与岩泉公和昔日的旧部们相见，当然他们没有光天化日的叙旧，岩泉也是公事公办礼仪周当的与他行礼，送上青城作为他母亲曾经的封地的大手笔礼物，却一直没有找到机会和及川单独相见，他众星捧月始终坐在将军身侧。及川只得当着众人面不咸不淡地说起岩泉公几日之前的婚礼，说了些场面话，岩泉答应下来，他看着及川满是歉疚的眼睛，知道他在向自己道歉，说对不起，他错过了自己最好的朋友一生一次的婚礼。

岩泉了然地点点头，并没有责备他的意思，心想至少他没有错过及川一生一次的婚礼。

宫侑大人排在岩泉公后面，心想所有人都心照不宣及川小时候在青城长大，与岩泉公是青梅竹马，在这里装的这么不熟也是没必要。不过他并不讨厌及川，虽然谁都知道将军在及川的要求下使青城的俸禄都快赶上了稻荷崎，但也不是从稻荷崎分走的，所以宫侑大人自然没什么危机感。只不过研磨和佐久早的脸色都很难看就是了，虽然这两个人平日里也没有笑模样，此刻也都更像奔丧，尤其是及川故意笑意盈盈恶意地盯着佐久早看，主动问起井闼山的贺礼里有没有自己的外衣，更有挑衅的意思。牛岛不知道他们之间的过节，也没发现这一上一下的暗潮汹涌。

排在最后的是影山家新上任的关白，及川以公家身份嫁入武家，为了交换，京都提出以武家青城影山氏的男子入公家当官，唯有影山飞雄适龄，他本要接任青城的藩王，这下却是阴差阳错全因及川的孽缘背道而驰入了京都朝廷。他是及川母亲影山公主亲弟弟的唯一孩子，幼时与及川一同长在青城北川边上。

虽然早就猜到了人选，及川还是难免苦笑，这是他最不想要的结果，他的母亲是被迫嫁去了京都，性子又烈，成婚后总是留在青城不肯去京都，所以连带着孩子们也是长在青城，她不喜欢自己的孩子们，因为他们都姓及川，说话做事都有京都人装腔作势的做派，于是她对自己弟弟妹妹的孩子反而偏爱有加，可影山飞雄却从小就喜欢黏着及川身后，打心眼里敬重喜欢这位无所不能的兄长，及川迫于母亲的面子不得不带着影山，但是心里却并不多喜欢他，可他们还是一起长大，都擅长弓箭，一边在打猎中暗自竞争，又在波光粼粼的水面抱着一同捉到的大鱼开怀大笑。

虽然及川表现如常，但是影山并不是那么擅长隐藏自己的情绪，他欲言又止，眼里始终有挥之不去的哀伤和不舍，连祝贺的场面话都说不明白，牛岛有所直觉地看向及川，却见及川神情复杂，及川心想自己好像一直在忙忙碌碌四处奔波最后为影山做嫁衣，得不到的东西总是会落到影山的手里，他们系表兄弟，却总是走到弯路里背道而驰，今日种种难不成是上天也有意报复他对影山从小到大的嫉妒与亏待。他直觉自己和影山不会就这么继续南辕北辙，最后还是会不期而遇，在某个重要的节点再生出事端来。

白天的婚礼可以说礼节繁杂又劳累，可这一天还没结束，到了夜里第一次侍寝的时候，所有人都加倍严阵以待，女官摆上灯烛，服侍牛岛沐浴后脱到只剩里衣，可御台所大人却迟迟不来，女官说御台所大人在换衣服，请他稍等，牛岛没注意到女官战战兢兢的说辞不是脱却是换，但是也毫无怨言地等着，这虽然不是他们第一次行房，却依然让他有所期待。果不其然，及川不会让他失望，他并没有像将军一样穿着里衣进来，反而兴师动众打扮成女子的样子，身着赤金色搭配绣着云纹的女性和服，更显他皮肤白皙，白里透红，而且他故意梳妆成女子的样子，还在鬓角插了如云的头饰坠着银色细链，他一直觉得及川是并不女气的英俊，看他特意打扮成女子后的美艳样子才不得不承认美人是相通的，不分男女。他手里还握着之前在集市上买来的青城的扇子稍微挡住嘴唇和喉结，“江户的将军大人，今夜是否愿意和来自京都的在下快活一番呢？”

牛岛拉过他的手，把他牵引到自己身边，一向过于肃穆的表情也忍不住松动，“怎么打扮成这样？”

及川也只是一时兴起，他早就知道大奥里繁文缛节规矩多，生活不会快意，可他并不打算臣服于这些女人定的规矩，越是不让做的他偏要做，侍寝前要沐浴更衣，素面朝天身着里衣做个待宰羔羊一般送给将军，及川不想这般被动，不顾一干女官的连声劝诫也要换上浓妆和女性的和服，在女人如云的大奥里找来一身女性和服易如反掌，就是尺码需要大了些，可女官们还是害怕将军不悦和责罚，及川只说他一人做事一人当，叫她们届时把责任全推给他就好。

牛岛果然没有任何不悦，甚至对女人装扮的及川感到新奇，他捧住及川的脸闭上眼睛去吻他，唇舌之间不免吃到不少他嘴上的胭脂，也觉得特别，及川唇齿间还有不少今天喜酒的味道，牛岛一一品尝过，才把他放倒在床铺上，郑重地解开他的衣服，两个人这回没有再手忙脚乱，反而都像是在享受这个过程，他一层一层地剥开及川艳丽的外衣，拯救出赤条条的他抱在怀里亲吻，及川也对他的身体爱不释手，手指不停游走流连在他的胸肌手臂，再触碰他的小腹和下体，他们就躺在层层叠叠的和服上相拥。及川趴在他两腿之间主动握住他的性器，舔了一下那已经兴奋到淌出腺液的头部，再故意抬眼看他，好像一只得逞的狐狸，抹上胭脂白粉的脸在烛光下有些鬼气森森的美艳，更像怪谈里吸人精气的精怪，牛岛即便年少初尝情事时也不许别人这样玩弄他的性器，更别提含进嘴里，这始终超过了他的羞耻心，可及川这么做，他却觉得难以言喻地欢愉，他想让及川接受他的全部，他知道及川也是这么想的。

于是及川继续含住那里，他小心翼翼以防牙齿碰到他脆弱的地方，尽量用唇舌去吸和舔，一时间静谧的房间里满是淫荡的吸吮声，他们都知道门外就有女官正襟危坐，却也顾不上她们，及川更是有意发出更大的声音，想看她们会不会接受不了先行离去，可事与愿违，这些女官就算已经羞的两颊绯红也坚持跪坐在门外。牛岛刚沐浴过后的身体连性器都有很好闻的味道，及川便吞吐的更卖力起来，可是直到他下巴都酸了，两颊没有力气，牛岛的肉棍还是硬邦邦捅在他嘴里，见他停下来，牛岛也知道他累了，及时抽出来握住及川的手把着他从根部到头部上下撸动起来，及川只觉得连自己都不好意思起来，不敢抬头再盯着牛岛，牛岛又贴近他一些，把他的性器也并拢在二人手掌间一视同仁地撸动，两根性器就贴在一起愈发兴奋起来，直到某一个临界点及川叫着牛若达到了高潮，都射到了彼此的小腹上。

“牛若是什么？”牛岛觉得有点好笑，手指刮走那人身上的体液，送到他身下柔软的花穴里做润滑，他已经有些轻车熟路。大奥里当然准备了床事润滑的软膏，他这会儿却不想用外来的东西。

“是只有我能叫的名字。”及川慵懒地笑了笑，也跟着他一起把手指插入自己，跟第一次时那样两个人一起开拓紧致的小穴，但是他今晚像是有些紧张一些，以往三根手指之后便会松软下来的肉穴今天好像一直很紧，牛岛不想伤到他，干脆抬起他的长腿压在胸前，低下头伸出舌尖来舔吻那处褶皱和过于害羞的粉穴。及川难得也羞到想要死去一般，手指抓着身下的和服像要抠破它一样用力，牛岛的舌尖只不过进去了几下，及川就忍不住射了出来，不仅性器射了，小穴更是难得达到潮吹一般淌出不少水来，牛岛这才把自己的肉棒捅进去，直接顶到深处，把及川逼出眼泪来。

及川不记得自己高潮了几次，反正在牛岛的横冲直撞下他连求饶都没机会，像一艘全由牛岛掌舵的小船泛舟在汹涌的海面，不停地起起伏伏，射到下体酸痛，腰因为一直折叠着挨操而酸软不已，他哀求换个姿势，牛岛却只想这样，好一直看着及川高潮时泫然欲泣的表情。

“还记得我的三个条件吗？”及川气喘吁吁地搂着牛岛的脖子。

“你又想要什么？”牛岛含住他的嘴唇，想让他少说点话。

“爱我，”他发出叹息，“我要你爱我。”他觉得自己一定是被这阵爱潮冲昏了头脑，他愿意以后再也不提那三个条件，他嫁给牛岛只因为爱他，他知道牛岛也是。牛岛紧盯着他的眼睛，看他难得如此脆弱，认真。他想要回报这样的表白，却一时想不出好听的话，他一向更喜欢身体力行，所以干脆托住他的白臀更深的更用力地操进他的肉体，逼出他支离破碎的喊叫。

最后连牛岛也难得也完全脱力，压在已经接近昏迷的及川身上，沉沉地睡了过去。

8

岩泉除了礼物，还借京都及川府的意思安插了几名女性做及川的陪嫁，进大奥做他的内应，可全都被大奥总管拦了下来，及川也不恼，他才入大奥不久就收买了几名女官对他芳心暗许又是崇拜，成为御台所之后他更是对大奥严酷的规矩大行整改，比如开放女官与家里人书信和礼品的往来，至于寄出大奥的女官行李若是途径青城就频频遭劫也是后话了，总之及川无所不尽其用地与岩泉那边交流，落定了牛岛许诺他的第一个条件，继续掌握来自青城和朝廷的消息，岩泉公不久就收到了从大奥里递出来的消息，及川要他找求子药。

可是民间的求子药逐渐成了传说，试药的结果都不明朗，还有服药后残疾的副作用出现，据说真正的药方早被牛岛家收走，用于四代将军的男性侧室们身上，岩泉不肯他冒险，字里行间不乏严厉斥责他的话，倘若他就在身边一定不吝啬于拳头招呼在及川身上教育他爱惜自己，及川烧掉岩泉传进来的纸条，心想他还是要和礼子大人做笔交易。

礼子大人愿意拿出求子药，前提是牛岛必须接受新的侧室人选。等侧室有了孕再把药奉上，及川不同意，直白地说没有药他是不会替礼子大人劝牛岛半句，最后谁也拗不过及川，在牛岛同意侧室嫁进大奥的那一天起，及川如愿拿到了他的药，但是过程并不美好，他与第一次和牛岛吵架，两个人不欢而散。

“为什么执着于此？”牛岛不明白他为什么坚持要有孕，其实他不是不明白，朝廷一开始安插御台所的意思也是想要生下一个与公家有联系的孩子，但他还是想从及川那里得到答案。

“因为我想和你有一个孩子，难道你不想吗？”及川理所当然地说，他不想说出伤他的话，不想提公家武家各自的心思，但他说的也不全是虚情假意，他从没想过要给哪个男性情人生下孩子，但是如果是牛岛，他是当真愿意的，也许他以后会后悔，但是此时此地他愿意。

牛岛想起那个梦里叫将生的孩子，又想起中庭里午后的赏花，便不再多语，这是他娶及川的代价，他要容忍及川的野心，也要容忍自己的私心。

为了及川的颜面，第一位侧室的人选并不是武家的公主，只是江户一处农家的女子，但是此女容姿清丽不俗，虽出身平凡却有一股高岭之花的高贵感，是天童在外出时选中的，礼子大人见过后明白了为何，她不爱笑，面目清冷，却和笑容满面的及川有些许相似的地方，及川若是不笑的时候其实也是透着冷意，让人敬而远之，他之所以经常以笑待人也是隐藏那种拒人于千里之外的冷，这位清水氏的女子也是如此，天童眼毒，一眼就看中了他们的相似之处，心想将军也许会喜欢。

清水洁子家世清白，贫苦却无丑闻，嫁入将军家当然是光宗耀祖，比起娶一位武家的公主，这样平民出身的侧室能让牛岛心里好受一些，天童明白牛岛的顾虑，她的身世更单纯，嫁入大奥最起码能改变她的生活，不过在天童出马游说一番后她才愿意为了家族兴旺嫁给将军做侧室，可她总像是牵挂谁一般郁郁寡欢。

牛岛见了清水洁子，的确并不反感，虽然他并不像天童说的那样会从她身上看出及川的影子，但仍然打定主意会善待洁子，他与及川商量后决定与她有了子嗣之后便可以按照她的意思放她离开或者让她锦衣玉食留在大奥度过后半生，但全部是为了堵住礼子大人和老中们的嘴，殊不知一再的退让也只是个开始。

及川一边拿到了大奥的秘方开始服药，那药汁比起那日他在集市上闻过的苦涩只是有过之无不及，每次服药过后他都难受到干呕许久，可他一日三餐都要受那药摧残，服药过后他的身体更是敏感，牛岛也每一日都能发现他身上细微的变化，比如他的腰肢变得更为曲线突出，腰臀的对比更明显了，乳晕也变大了一些，颜色从嫩粉色过渡到淫靡的粉红，他只要稍微碰一碰乳头都会让及川忍不住硬起来，可是副作用也是他身体过于敏感，时不时就因为普通的身体接触而下体硬了起来，更有时候会产生误服淫药的错觉，后穴都忍不住淌下淫荡的汁水，夜里他总是腹部绞痛，腿也跟着抽筋，一痛起来就会折腾一整夜，他吃的苦头简直数不胜数。

另一边牛岛他好不容易得来及川，自然没少与他彻夜交欢，再加上及川愈发身体敏感，愈发想要他，也教他不少把戏，比如一边给他开拓后穴时一边含住他的阴茎给他双面夹击的快感，及川爽到细嫩的大腿内侧不停夹住牛岛，口不择言一会求他慢一些，一会求他快一些。为了有孕他们变本加厉地做爱，虽然心知肚明他们是互相喜欢的，可那种强烈的目的感还是多少让牛岛不适，牛岛扶着他的小腹把他按在床铺之间不停操弄，不知从什么时候起，他身体里好像多出一处肉壶一样的地方，他本能地插进肉壶壶嘴里，及川痛的大叫，眼泪忍不住地流下来满脸都是，可牛岛要退出去他又不肯，牛岛干了他四次，及川潮吹喷的下身的被褥都不能看了，整个人也是汗淋淋地透着性感，他把累昏过去的及川安顿好了之后才出去。

及川夜里醒来，想要找牛岛，却被告知他在洁子的房间里，她正处于月事前更容易受孕的时期。

他一时愣在当下，全身都痛，尤其小腹空空，下身麻木钝痛，胸前也被牛岛吸到针扎一样疼，可这些都没有醒来时知道他不得不去其他人的房间里这样的事实让他难受。及川深吸一口气，知晓这世间的一切都不是白来，他并不觉得有人能取代自己，他也知道是自己主动把牛岛推开去做他不愿意做的事，但是心下的空落仍然难以缓解，他很少有这般觉得孤独。

恰好一名女官见他醒了就为他搬来水和吃食，及川握住她细白的手，在她双颊绯红的暗许下把她带入尚有余温的床榻。

9

及川先一步有孕了，大奥的秘方果然有用。礼子大人怒不可遏，叫来及川的贴身侍女和膳房总管一通责罚，她们明明日夜给及川的水和饭食中下避孕的药物，不知道是哪一天遗漏了，及川竟然还是有孕了。那天惩罚侍女和膳房的事闹得太大，不少人都知道了膳房一直在礼子大人的授意下给御台所大人餐食里下避孕药的事，不仅及川知道了，连带牛岛都所有耳闻。

及川多少猜到了，却还是防不胜防，只不过他还是顺利达成目的所以只觉得自己技高一筹，倒没有过分生气，可牛岛知道过后当天就来找礼子大人对峙，两个性格相似又相敬的人难得水火不容地争执，最后牛岛也累了，“我可以答应立洁子的孩子为将军继承人，不管他是不是嫡长子。等我隐退后我会和及川带着我们的孩子退隐到白鸟城，让他做个藩王便好。”

“这样恐怕及川不会同意吧，”礼子大人端起茶水，不置可否，“他半条命都不要了就想替公家有孕，你以为是为了生个区区白鸟城的藩王吗？”

牛岛冷淡地说此事他心意已决，及川那边他自然会把握。礼子大人长叹息一口气，也知道倘若这个节骨眼伤害及川，一定会让本就如履薄冰的母子反目成仇，只好作罢。

及川大人有孕成了大奥里天大的喜事，所有女官女工都跟着喜气洋洋，及川也是大方，各方送来源源不断的贺礼基本都会分发下来做赏赐，他对饮食和出行更谨慎了，不管怎么说这都是将军家第一个孩子，无论是嫡长子还是公主都好，他的确寄予了很多在这个孩子上，如果他出任关白，自然是为朝廷分忧，鞠躬尽瘁，可他现在必须履行的是一个御台所的职责，辅佐将军，生下继承人，这个继承人并不光是为了将军，更是为了千秋万代的和平，为后来者撕裂出一个可能性的未来。

清水洁子明明也是身体健康，却迟迟不见有孕，不过她自己本人倒是不在乎的样子，对及川也没有丝毫嫉妒之态，大奥里的女人便八卦这她是在大奥外有一私定终生的男子，可惜被将军家强抢了来罢了，将军虽然经常与她同房，对待她也很好，可是两个人实在是没有感情，像两根木头，甚至偶尔两个人都不在状态就只是不行房地睡在一起。

牛岛回大奥的次数愈来愈多，即使是午休也要特意从中奥回来看望及川，他时常会出神想念他，这的确是他自己都没预料到的那种在意和喜欢，而且他毕竟担心着及川，几个月来他一边吃着求子药强行改变身体，一边又被礼子大人授意的膳房吃着避孕的药，两边的药方各有各的伤身，他虽然是男子，身体素来健康，却也变得愈发虚弱，连寻常走路都脚步虚浮，常常一睡就要睡上半天。有时候看他前一刻还稳稳地坐着，下一刻就脸色一变难受地吐出来，吐不出东西来也是干呕，牛岛抓着他的手指扶着他，只觉得两个人都是满手的冷汗。

孩子五个月时，及川外表还看不出来有孕，脸反而更消瘦了一些，到了大奥开放入口放商人们进出的日子，及川散步特意走在僻静一点的大奥边缘，心想避开采买和贩卖的密集人群。自有孕之后他和牛岛经常谈起孩子的事，无非是孩子是男是女，叫什么名字好，牛岛心里一直想叫他将生，他有预感可能是个男孩，也许就是梦中那个活泼的小子，但是他怕及川嘲笑他，便只把这事压在心里，心想等孩子出生再说也来得及。及川却总是有预感这是个女孩，可是那种预感总是飘忽不定，他也没有可以交心去探讨的长辈，他幼时与母亲并不亲密，而且母亲已经过世多年，就算她还活着，恐怕也于事无补。

及川经常感觉到胎动，感慨生命的奇迹，他想来想去很多个名字，都没有着落。这时他走在桥上，见桥面上落着一片青色树叶，孤孤零零地，却苍翠的突兀，他捡起来放在掌心，莫名觉得顺心如意，“青叶”这个名字一瞬间福至心灵，让他有一种非他莫属的情感，他想着等夜里牛岛从中奥回来再与他分享，他有预感牛岛也会喜欢。

没想到他这样心里念着青叶的名字，竟然失神走到了清水洁子居住的地方附近，他平日里无意排挤这位侧室，但大奥里的女人都是人精，及川大人光彩照人出身华贵，现在有了子嗣，一直被将军宠爱，做人更是八面玲珑，又是俊美的男子，天生吸引大奥里寂寞的女官们，做下人的其实更势利眼一些，对待洁子总是不够周到，幸好洁子也不是特别在意这些的女人，她本就出身贫苦，养成了坚毅的性格。及川身为御台所并不是对这些不知情，但他一直以来忙于和青城通信，与礼子大人各位老中周旋，不断服药和修养身体，再加上洁子也不爱多走动，所以两个人自第一面见面后几乎没再相处过，正好他的侍女们买来了商人们带进来的新鲜货色，其中不乏江户本地的糕点，及川就想着路过都路过了，不如挑几盒好的送给她，谁承想刚踏进长廊，就见一生面孔浪人居然出现在大奥里，来人剃了个光头面目凶恶，他拉着洁子奔跑在长廊正好与及川等人打了个照面狭路相逢。

一开始及川还以为是强盗贼人进了大奥里见色起意绑架了洁子，正想要出手保护她，但是仔细一看洁子的手却是主动握着那人，也没有丝毫不情愿的意思，及川立马猜到了这人应该就是她传闻中在外时差点成婚的情人。还没等他想清楚，身体倒是先自觉让开了路，他并非有成人之美的心，只不过若是洁子主动这般离开大奥对他来说也是有利无害，他刚想装作没看见，却见那光头恶狠狠地瞪着他，大声怒斥他，牛岛！今天本大爷就取你命来！原来这浪人本就抱着必死的心态混迹到商贩中，心想救不出洁子也要与死在她面前，他出发萨摩藩不过一个月时间，洁子在他出发前便答应了他的求婚，可等他带着千里迢迢九死一生带回来礼物想要献给自己唯一爱着的女人，却得到他被将军强行娶走的噩耗，从那一日起他便无比怨恨这个高高在上的将军，他并不觉得那将军遥不可及或者可怕，他一个四海为家的浪人早习惯了无所畏惧不知天高地厚，他这一生也只在乎过洁子一个女人，所以对位高权重的情敌只有杀之而后快的仇恨。

及川一愣，万万没想到自己被那怒发冲冠的浪人当成了抢他女人的将军，大奥里按理来说的确只有将军一个男人，御台所是男人的事也只流传在贵族之间，民间对将军大奥里的事能有几分了解，被认错的确是有可能的，洁子也吓了一跳，刚想澄清却晚了一步，男子拔刀的距离太近，及川向来敏捷的身手都因怀孕和虚弱而迟钝起来，居然躲避不开，他只好伸手去抓那利刃，却还是抵不过被那浪人怒不可遏地一刀捅穿了小腹！鲜血先是从他握住刀刃的手指上淌下，一点一滴染红了他的鞋袜。

“及川大人！”一向面无表情的冰山美人洁子都难得失态地大喊出声，满是哭腔，浪人见自己一时冲动好像杀了将军，也不顾洁子的解释和阻拦，抓紧拉着她慌不择路逃走了，眼下正赶上各地商贩出入大奥，女官们都放了假，聚在一起欢快地挥霍采买，这大奥边缘处四下无人冷清，及川的侍女只有两个，都被飞来横祸吓得直哭，赶忙脱下衣物按住他小腹上的刀口都堵不住那汩汩流淌的血，及川几乎一瞬间就被抽干了力气，他也不是没受过伤，却从没有这样强烈被吸干的感觉，他气若游丝地吩咐一个侍女快去找医官，把见骨的手指覆盖在血流如注的刀口上，心想难道自己这就要失去青叶了吗。

他无比清晰地感觉到自己在失去她。

他想要见牛岛，此时此刻，他只想要牛岛。另一个侍女坚持大哭着抱住他给他按住伤口，却被及川用尽全力推开，让她去找将军，如果他今天要死，他也想死在牛岛若利的怀抱里。

及川的意识愈发不清醒，度秒如年的痛苦，他觉得自己的血都快流尽了，粘稠鲜红的血迹蜿蜒在孤单的长廊，他曾想过这是小孩蹒跚学步的地方。他得告诉牛岛他想好了青叶的名字，不能让孩子也死的无名无姓，于是沾着自己的血歪歪扭扭用指尖写下青叶两个字。

意识弥留之际他想起自己睡醒时，牛岛正好要出发前去中奥，他说马上要到白鸟城适合赏菊的时候了，到时候孩子也会出生，届时带他们一起去白鸟城，及川不满地说青城的枫叶更好看，不如到时候带他去青城，牛岛伸直胳膊让侍女为他披上白色肩衣，戴上腰间精美的刀具，一时间不做回答，及川心想他总是这般将军说东他说西的，难不成牛岛也觉得不耐烦了？但是牛岛果然还是答应了及川，说起自己从没去过井闼山以西，所以没曾踏足过青城，今年可以去陪他回去看看那里的枫叶。及川于是心里想着假如哪一天他不爱牛岛了，甚至讨厌他恨他，也一定是自己的错吧。

意外地，在生死边缘，他虽然疼到逐渐失去意识，心下却全无害怕，他一想到自己有人爱着，牛岛会为他报仇，会为他痛哭流涕，他竟然一点也不恐惧，也不觉得孤单。

原来爱会让死亡也变得一点都不可怕。

tbc


	5. 10

10

白鸟城的将军宗祠埋下了迄今为止年纪最小的一位一座坟冢。

将军家世代夭折的孩子数不胜数，可大多数也进不了将军宗祠，只有指定为继承人的子嗣才有幸葬入这里，可青叶不只是还未出生就夭折，她还如及川所料只是一位公主，并非嫡长子继承人，所以按照道理来说是不得葬入将军坟冢的，但是牛岛一意孤行，坚持让她小小的血肉模糊的身体安葬进五代将军宗祠成为第一个安眠于此的人，为此他特意回去了一趟白鸟城，作为她的父亲，他要为她下葬时亲手埋下第一抔土。

她的身体装在小小的棺木盒里，是牛岛见过最小的棺木，他甚至可以把它捧在手心里，白鸟城正值初夏，墓园的泥土却透露着阴冷的寒气，让他不禁从沉默中打了个寒颤，那个盒子太轻了，以至于他很难意识到这棺木里装的就是他第一个孩子，她明明在他的心里很沉重，捧在手心里却那么轻。

牛岛临走时向及川道别，及川自受伤后还是睡的时间比醒着的时间长，他把及川包着厚重白布的手放在手心，只敢捏捏他的指尖，示意他醒过来，他的手因为去抓武士刀的利刃而受了重伤，可能往后余生都不能再自如握刀拉弓了。但是比起他的手，他的过度失血和腹部重创显然更严重，牛岛赶到长廊时，一脚踩进了蔓延的血泊里，可惜及川没等到他，早就昏死过去，脉搏微弱，医官们只来得及就近转移他到附近干净房间里，就地为他清理伤口，缝合，上药和包扎。牛岛始终只能等在门外，他说不出话来，甚至感受不到震怒或是悲恸，他的思绪和心情都只存在于茫然，他只是如常离开大奥，虽然知道今天是商贩可以进入大奥里喜气洋洋张灯结彩的日子，他也没有产生任何担忧和不安，他们的时代已经在暗潮涌动中安逸太久了，怎么也不会预料到及川会在江户中心守备森严的大奥里遇刺，只是发生在那一刻的挥刀，让他失去了一个五个月的孩子，也即将失去他活生生的爱人。

礼子大人也闻讯赶来，她心情复杂，一边是喜一边是忧，及川早于洁子怀孕成了她的噩梦，但母子连心，她又能感同身受牛岛此刻的心痛，所以她难得柔情呼唤他若利君，却感觉到他虽然外表没有失态却早已出神，不作回答。此时埋头打扫的侍女们战战兢兢地叫出声来，说御台所大人留了血字，牛岛听见及川的名字才稍微回过神来，快步走到及川倒下的地方，地上的血还没来得及清扫干净，他每走一步心里都是刺痛，好像踩在爱人的身上一般。

地上歪歪扭扭地写着青叶两个字，不明所以，礼子大人先入为主，叫人彻查起大奥里是否有叫青叶的女官侍女，牛岛隐约记得有人告诉他那两名及川的侍女是眼见着一不知名的浪人刺伤了及川，还叫错了他的名字把他当作了自己，可见及川并不认识那个浪人。

牛岛盯着青叶两个字，心里愈发清晰地意识到这是什么，在四周混沌嘈杂下他竭力想象出及川最后为这个孩子拼命的样子，这是及川为这个未出世的孩子起的名字，假如他也遭遇不测，也希望这个孩子死的有名有姓。

初夏时节，大奥里满是青色树叶郁郁葱葱，就连及川已经干涸的血迹上这会儿都有不少青叶不知情地飘落，覆盖住那些清洗不掉的锈色的红。

最后牛岛等到了深夜里，其中一名医官才满头大汗地从房间里出来，“御台所大人的命勉强保住了，可是那位公主大人……” 已是白发苍苍的医官战战兢兢颤颤巍巍奉上小小的盒子，即便是盖着盖子，牛岛也闻得到那股浓烈的血腥味，但是他并不厌恶，也不觉得晦气，稳稳地接过抱在怀里，抚过盒面的手指好像温柔的父亲爱怜他的女儿。

原来是女孩。牛岛心里只有这么一个念头，并不是为此感到庆幸，而是更甚于切肤之痛的无能为力，为自己虽然贵为征夷将军万人之上，却连一个与世无争的胎儿都没有保护的浓烈恨意。那名浪人为夺妻之恨而复仇，而他的丧女之痛和为及川命悬一线所产生的恨意绝不会比其浅薄。

但是当务之急还是及川，医官承诺只要御台所大人能熬过今夜，只要熬过今夜他还活着，他就能活下去。

牛岛最后再摸了摸那盒子才决意转身交给女官，只身进入房间里利落地跪坐在及川的床铺边上，他望着及川平静到好似已然去世的眉目，心里只想着倘若他能活过今夜，他愿意作为代偿，失去随便哪样对他来说弥足珍贵的东西，无论是什么。他不知道在上天的眼里，什么是能和及川的性命所对等的代偿，所以他愿意听候发落，不做讨价还价。

他不知道自己跪坐了多久，自从为父亲守夜之后他再也没为谁跪过这么久，膝盖和小腿都陷入麻木，意识也飘忽开，可是在旭日东升时分，及川的眼皮终于稍微动了动。

牛岛望着他，不知是否是从那一刻起，自己也泪流满面。

他不敢轻易动及川，就只是望着他，他知道及川有多么想要他，不然不会叫唯一还陪在身边的侍女冒着生命的危险冲出大奥的御铃廊到女子不可踏足的中奥来找他，是及川给她的勇气，层层叠叠的通报只是浪费时间，是及川的交代让她像疯了一般爆发力气跃进中奥来，连健壮的护卫都捉不住那女子。

所以他才一直等候，好让他第一眼睁开眼时能如愿看到自己。

青城也立于初夏，岩泉公却感受不到暑热，他面前摆着两份暗报，都让他如坠冰窟，一边是及川遇刺，公主遇难，另一边是京都的消息，主动告知了那名浪人的身份，是京都摄五家之一泽村家的人，此前他的确是无依无靠的浪人，但他离家数月的理由也正是泽村家的授意，替他们前往萨摩藩办事，现在人也躲在京都。泽村家的通信一方面是求青城包庇，也是商量对策，倘若被将军知道这人是京都公家的下属，后果不堪设想。

岩泉明白于情他当然要站在及川一边与他同仇敌忾，重伤及川又使他失去孩子的仇人就如同伤害自己亲眷的人一样不共戴天，可是于理，他又要千方百计保守住这个秘密，不能让关东再知道这人的下落行踪。

“及川怎么样……他还好好活着吧。”岩泉心里天人交战，捏着眉心，已然是筋疲力尽。

“还活着。”花卷答道，及川已经醒了快一个月，但是不知道是身体还没恢复还是无心回信，一直没有再向青城通信，难免让人怀疑是否是江户隐瞒了他的死讯。

“祸害遗千年。”岩泉也勉强如常地开他玩笑，在座的人却没人能笑出来，及川就如同他们的主心骨，于情，他们从小长大，肝胆相照，于理，他的垮台几乎等同于青城的倒塌，等待着被周围虎视眈眈的群藩分食殆尽。

“假如他还活着，但若是因为没了孩子就一蹶不振……” 一向最是没有眼力见和规矩的京谷贤太郎冷声说到一半被矢巾怒气冲冲扯着衣领打断，“闭上你的嘴，”矢巾跟着及川的时间比京谷长多了，虽然当初是及川力排众议把京谷留在岩泉的阁僚下，但此人一直对及川没有像其他人那般深厚的感情和敬畏，矢巾可以忍受岩泉的玩笑，却没办法忍受京谷的冷嘲热讽，“如果闭不上你的臭嘴，我不介意塞头野猪进去让你们认亲。”他握着京谷衣领的手都愤怒到发抖。

松川拍了拍矢巾的胳膊，示意他先松手，“虽然现在得不到及川大人的消息，但是矢巾，你没必要太担心，他一定活得好好的，你要相信他。”

“京谷，我也不知道及川为何执意留你，但既然是他的想法，我会尊重和执行，其他的我没法向你保证，但是及川这个人我比你清楚太多，他的意志不会为了谁倒塌，他不会因为任何情感而忘记自己的职责。”说他绝情还是无情，岩泉自己都不知道哪个更适合，他知道及川一定在养精蓄锐韬光养晦，他只要还活着就不会意志崩塌，哪怕是一切的努力都功亏于溃，他也只会准备从头再来。

及川的确如岩泉所想，自醒来之后并没有像周围人预料的脆弱，他比牛岛看得开多了，他已经为保护青叶付出了太大的代价，他从小练习刀法，可以和驹城第一的黑尾铁朗难分伯仲，又擅长弓箭，与影山飞雄较劲在青城北川附近的山林里不知猎获多少，今生却几乎是再无缘于这两样利器，连拿起筷子都觉得像不听使唤一般，虽然不至于残废，换做其他男子已然是不可承受。与满心内疚的牛岛相比，他自觉无愧于青叶，所以反而没有心理负担。他顾着养伤，连青叶下葬都没有随牛岛去白鸟城，

牛岛也彻底拒绝了再娶侧室的提议，这样的悲剧并不出于女子的嫉妒心，却生于男子的自私和野心，正如他最开始所想，没有夫君的疼爱，一切女子嫁进大奥都会成为悲剧，有时是成就她们自己的悲剧，偶尔也会伤及无辜，及川和青叶就是最惨痛的教训。因为及川还在受重伤的缘故，一切有关于侧室和子嗣的提议都暂时告了一段落，牛岛知道他们没有死心，只是不敢在这个关节上触怒自己，难得耳根子清闲。

但是他回大奥却没有以往勤了，他自然想陪在及川身边，但他经常睡着不醒，哪怕知道他只是在睡觉，并不是死去，还是让牛岛难免回想起苦苦等待他醒来的那一夜的煎熬，尤其是夜里他经常梦到长廊的血再惊醒，去摸及川的指尖，那里总是冰冷的，没有生气，他又不能每一次都把他吵醒只为抚慰自己的心思不宁。而且他始终难以走出身为夫君令及川身陷危险的心结，那一刀也明明是自己应该挨的，于是三番五次明明来到了及川的新御殿前，又沉默地转身离去。

及川自然是注意到他的反常，最开始牛岛夜里会莫名把他叫醒，一次两次还好，次数多了及川也难免恼火，于是为了他能好好休息牛岛就住在中奥。不过等及川稍微好些了，一日终于在他再度离开时拦在他面前，他伤势刚好，勉强下地，乳白色的里衣外面只披了件黑色的羽织，“要一直躲着我吗？”及川的语气倒也不是埋怨，反而是调笑意味，可他的笑在过度苍白的脸上只会让牛岛更觉得刺眼和无地自容。

“已经可以下地了吗？”牛岛皱着眉头马上扶住他，但是及川不愿意回房，两个人就地坐在一起，一片深色树叶落在他膝盖上，他便随手捡起来看，“快要入秋了啊。”及川感叹。

说起入秋，两个人都难免想起失去青叶的那天牛岛对及川的承诺，可惜无论是青城的枫叶还是白鸟城的秋菊都与青叶无缘了。

及川不想再对着个未出世就夭折的孩子再悲感春秋，没完没了，大奥的压抑氛围已经够让他喘不过气来，于是转移话题，“最近都不来看我，在想哪个女人吗？”

“青叶，”没想到牛岛不肯绕过去，他直盯盯地望着及川的眼睛，“我不会忘记她的，及川，那人的人头我一定要埋给青叶陪葬。”

“她会很高兴的。”及川不咸不淡地说，又拿起那枚树叶把玩在手掌间，他的手不太灵活，日常不肯松懈，一直有意在锻炼。

不时有微风拂面，牛岛怕他大病初愈再着凉，一直有意稍微挡着他，揽着他的腰把他抱在怀里，及川也顺势靠着他，他的伤口仍然日夜作痛，不得不辗转反侧，说不怨恨是假的，他甚至很难不迁怒牛岛，但是又想到这一切也有自己自作孽的成分，再加上每当有牛岛陪伴他都矛盾着欢喜，所以也懒得说伤人的话使他内疚。

及川主动问起清剿尊王攘夷一派余孽的事，牛岛只说他还在考虑合适的人选去办，还没等及川回话，牛岛主动说起届时要不要请他去中奥一起面见各藩提议的人选。

大奥的女人被锁在御铃廊后的大奥里不得出入，更别提来到中奥，可牛岛并不想锁住及川，及川当然也不甘就在大奥里蹉跎，他长叹一口气，好像也期待了这一天很久一样，“若是有人反对的话…？”及川笑了一下。

“不会有人反对。”

“礼子大人也同意？”及川故意问道。

“既然她身在大奥里也不停管着中奥的事，”牛岛不冷不淡地说，“又怎么以身作则约束别人。”他并不像礼子大人想的那般天真，他母亲一切背后的行径他都只不过睁一只眼闭一只眼，她最是信任天童与佐久早，但是无论是天童还是佐久早，都只会更向着牛岛。

他有意纵容母亲的野心，却无法彻底原谅她是青叶之死的始作俑者，以前多少顾着她的面子，随她去了，现在却很难再无怨无悔地维持那份纵容。

及川因祸得福倒是意外得到了自己想要的，心情好了很多，等他送走了牛岛，却迎来了青城的秘密来信，此前他一直无力回复青城方面的问候，还以为这次也是来信询问他的身体，却没想到看完信，他的笑就僵在嘴角。

牛岛没有食言，这之后及川越来越插手于政事，出没于中奥，却无人敢拦敢问，牛岛比之从前更加独断，他已经习惯了做将军。可是比及川不停从中作梗更让礼子大人一派头疼的是第二年的冬天，距离遇刺过去快一年半后，及川再度有孕了。他还年轻，身体素质更是寻常女子无法比拟，所以从重伤中都恢复的极快。

大奥的守卫和宵禁变得前所未有的严格，当真成了一只鸟都飞不进来的禁地。大奥看似再度为御台所的有孕而喜气洋洋，但是五代御台所和将军与前代将军之间的暗潮和对立更是肉眼可见的明晰起来，所有人都处于一种表面装腔作势的欢悦里，各色阴谋也是生生不息。这个孩子的到来，并没有比青叶少惹争议和是非，关东的人祈求再天降一个光头浪人，关西的人做梦都希望这个孩子能逆转乾坤。

处于风暴中心的及川和牛岛倒是不卑不亢，如常同进同出，及川得意，每日意气风发，更是显得其他人面色暗淡无光。而且这回牛岛没有再踟蹰，早早地定下了孩子的名字——将生。

t b c


End file.
